The Last Son of Krypton
by kwalker2525
Summary: A screenplay depicting the early days of Superman and his struggle to understand who he is and what he is supposed to do with his extraordinary powers. I tried to pay homage to all of the different versions of Superman and took inspiration from many different sources. If you like it, I also wrote a sequel called The Man of Steel and have a third one planned but not written.


The Last Son of Krypton

SUPERMAN created by

Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

EXT. OUTER SPACE

The vast emptiness of space is lit with bright stars. Subtly at first but growing more apparent, one of the stars begins to move. It becomes bigger and brighter as it gets closer to the camera. The camera follows it as it flies past the camera's view. Earth is revealed behind the camera. The light plummets toward Earth, heading to Antarctica.

EXT. ANTARCTICA

The bitter silence of the cold is broken by the flash of light falling towards the ice and snow. There is a tremendous explosion as the light crashes into the ground sending ice and fire into the sky. The camera slowly pans towards the light's immense crater. As the debris begins to settle, the light begins to glow brighter and brighter.

VOICE (VO): Krypton must survive...

The ground begins to shake and an electrical hum pierces the air as the light becomes blindingly bright.

INT. SMALLVILLE HOSPITAL

CLARK KENT sits on a bench with his head in his hands. [CLARK is very physically beautiful with a square jaw and a muscular physique. His hair flows back as if being tossed in the wind save for a couple of strands hanging loosely on his forehead. His eyes are piercingly blue and deep. In this scene CLARK is about 18.] You can see that he has been crying and now sits empty and broken. The camera pans over to LANA LANG laying in the hospital room next to where CLARK is sitting. Wires, tubes, and monitors are plugged into her unconscious body. The steady beep of the heart monitor rings throughout the room. JONATHAN and MARTHA KENT come running down the hallway toward CLARK. [JONATHAN and MARTHA are in their 40's. They both have a sort of faded beauty to them that holds with it a wisdom and understanding.] CLARK sees them and jumps to his feet. The following dialogue is in a rushed whisper.

MARTHA: Oh my God, Clark. What happened?

JONATHAN: Is Lana ok?

MARTHA: Who did this?

CLARK: I did…

The camera switches back to LANA. In the background you can hear CLARK talking to JONATHAN and MARTHA but what they are saying is unclear. LANA's eyes slowly start to open. Through the doorway CLARK turns and meets LANA's gaze. He exchanges a tortured look and then walks out of view.

INT. CLARK'S HUT

CLARK sits on a cot in a dirty hut. [CLARK is now about 23. His hair is overgrown and he has a face full of stubble.] An old and broken-down TV is on in front of him but he is not watching it. The camera does not see what's on TV, just the glow of the screen hitting CLARK's face. He is looking down in his hands which are holding a strange metallic but translucent square tablet. It looks frail and weak but somehow new and glossy. On the tablet's surface is an assortment of different shapes jutting out of it. One of the edges of the tablet is burnt and cracked. CLARK slides his thumb across one of the shapes and a holographic image jumps out of the tablet. Occasionally, static feedback makes the image jump and distort. They are images of beautiful cities unlike anyone has ever seen, caped warriors holding flags with a serpent-in-diamond shaped emblem on it, and a multitude of people with the same emblem worn across intricately made robes and outfits with flowing capes. Each emblem shows the evolution of the symbol, from a very literal to a more stylized image. Each person has a noble yet arrogant expression on their face. CLARK stares at the image with lost eyes. The camera switches to the hut's front door where KOBE ASURU stands, unseen by CLARK. [KOBE is an African male about the same age as CLARK. He is young, but full of knowledge and life.]

KOBE: Your head is in the clouds again, Clark.

CLARK removes his thumb from the tablet and the pictures flicker out. He looks up to see KOBE standing in his doorway. CLARK smiles.

CLARK: You should join me. It's quite nice up here.

KOBE: Are you staring at your picture book again?

CLARK: You caught me.

KOBE: What was it again? A present from your parents?

CLARK: Something like that…

KOBE: Anyway, Abena needs help with something.

CLARK: Ok, tell her I will be over soon.

KOBE: Ok.

The sound of gunfire off in the distance echoes through CLARK's hut.

KOBE: They are at it again. They always have to be fighting.

CLARK: You're safe. This is just a small village. They'll stay away.

KOBE: Right. You know Clark, you have been living here for three years now. You help us with the harvest and our chores, and get them done in half the time. You have a power no one here has ever seen. I've seen you lift huge rocks right out of the ground and run faster than the sun can catch you. I've even seen you wrestle a lion. Yet I feel like you're holding it back. Hiding your powers.

CLARK: Hiding? What does that mean?

KOBE: What I'm trying to say is… Why are you here?

CLARK: I have to be.

KOBE: With such powers couldn't you help more people than just a speck of a village in South Africa?

CLARK: I can't. Kobe, I've told you…

KOBE: I know, I know. "You have your reasons."

KOBE looks over at the TV. Pain and sorrow is plastered across the small screen as CLARK watches the news. Images of soldiers in an endless war. Pictures of men and women trapped in a helpless system of despair. War. Poverty. Death.

KOBE: The world is a dark place, Clark. I see the brightness you have brought here and it makes me think of all the things you can do... All the things you could do...

CLARK: I can't. It's too dangerous.

KOBE: How?

CLARK: I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

More gunfire is heard in the distance.

KOBE: You say that, but each day more people die.

CLARK stands there for a second, looking at the TV, then turns it off.

CLARK: I have to go help Abena.

CLARK leaves KOBE standing in the doorway of his hut. KOBE looks hurt but silently understands.

EXT. VILLAGE

CLARK walks through the village. The CHILDREN run up to him and start to climb over him.

CHILDREN: Mr. Clark! Mr. Clark! Ride! Ride!

CLARK: Come on, I have to go help Abena.

CHILDREN: Ride! Ride!

CLARK laughs and lifts them up on his shoulders and arms.

EXT. ABENA'S HUT

ABENA stands outside waiting for CLARK. [ABENA is KOBE's sister. She is a few years older than KOBE. She is fiery and strong. She is aggravated by the absence of CLARK.] CLARK walks up smiling, a bunch of children crawling on his shoulders and arms.

ABENA: Finally! I've been waiting all day. What was my good-for-nothing brother Kobe doing all this time? And don't tell me you were busy. We both know it doesn't take you long to do anything. And get off of him you little creatures.

CLARK sets down the children.

CLARK: See you little ones later.

CHILDREN: Thank you Mr. Clark!

The CHILDREN run away laughing.

CLARK: Sorry Abena, what do you need?

ABENA: I need some firewood! I can't cook without fire you know! Do you want me to starve?

CLARK: Oh, come on Abena, you know I would never want that. You're too entertaining.

CLARK laughs.

ABENA: That's the problem with you Americans. You all want entertainment!

CLARK: I know, I know. We're awful people. Now which tree?

ABENA points to a tree.

ABENA: This one.

CLARK walks up to the tree and measures it out in his head. Then he looks back at ABENA.

CLARK: Stand clear now.

ABENA: You don't have to tell me twice!

ABENA steps back and CLARK reaches his hands back and with one fluid motion chops through the tree with the blade of his hand. Woodchips fly and the tree starts to tumble to the ground. With one hand, CLARK catches the tree and lifts it over his head. Setting it down he starts chopping it into smaller pieces. Close up on ABENA. ABENA watches in amazement. Wood chips and sawdust fling into the camera's view as ABENA watches CLARK. After the dust has settled the camera zooms back out to reveal a stack of wood neatly placed where the tree trunk once sat.

CLARK: There you go.

ABENA: Clark, I've said it once and I'll keep saying it. You're an angel. I can see why my brother likes you so much.

CLARK: Kobe is a great man.

ABENA: When he's not too busy being a little boy!

They laugh.

CLARK: Do you need anything else?

ABENA: I could use a bucket of water.

ABENA raises an empty bucket. CLARK grabs it.

CLARK: Stay right here, I'll be right back.

EXT. AFRICAN FOREST

CLARK zooms pass the camera through the jungle. Trees rustle in his wake and leaves fly behind him.

EXT. LAKE

CLARK kneels down at the lake and starts to fill the bucket. He catches his reflection in the crystal water.

CLARK(VO): I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

KOBE (VO): You say that, but each day more people die.

CLARK sets down the bucket and reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a folded up picture. The camera zooms in on it as he unfolds it revealing a picture of CLARK and LANA in high school surrounded by a group of their friends. LANA is kissing CLARK's cheek. [LANA has a natural beauty to her. Her curly long reddish blonde hair falls down her shoulders and her light eyes pierce the picture.] Close up on CLARK's face. The camera fades to a flashback. The flashback is shown in silent slow-motion.

EXT. THEATER

CLARK and LANA are exiting a movie theater laughing and holding on to each other. A man in a dark coat walks up behind them and presses a gun to CLARK's back.

EXT. ALLEYWAY

The man leads them into an alleyway and turns them around. He starts shouting at them and CLARK steps forward stretching a protective arm back toward LANA. The man's gun suddenly fires, hitting CLARK on his temple. The bullet ricochets off CLARK's head and hits LANA in the stomach, knocking her against the wall. CLARK spins around in horror as LANA falls to the ground in pain. The man runs off into the darkness. CLARK holds LANA in his arms crying the words, "I'm sorry…"

EXT. LAKE

The camera fades back to the lake. CLARK's eyes have watered up as he stares at the picture.

CLARK: I'm sorry Lana. I tried…

Suddenly the sounds of gunfire echo through the forest. CLARK stands up quickly looking back toward the source of the sound.

CLARK: That came from the village.

CLARK's eyes fill with fear.

EXT. FOREST

CLARK, once again, races through the forest, faster than he did before.

EXT. AFRICAN VILLAGE

CLARK skids to a halt just as a group of militant men with guns shoot down KOBE and some other male villagers.

CLARK: No!

The men turn around quickly and start firing on CLARK. The bullets simply ricochet off his body. Close up on CLARK as his eyes burn with hatred. The camera zooms back out as he charges at them with super speed. Broken and bloodied bodies are thrown through the air as CLARK enacts his revenge. He furiously attacks his victims with an unleashed power he has hidden deep within himself. ABENA and the children watch in horror. Soon all of the men are crumpled on the ground in agony.

CLARK runs to KOBE's side. ABENA is holding KOBE in her arms. Close up on KOBE and CLARK.

KOBE: They thought we were enemy spies… I kept telling them… we were just a little… village… no… spies… but they… wouldn't listen…

CLARK: Don't talk. I'll get you to a hospital.

KOBE: Your head is in the clouds again Clark… But it's ok… I'll join you soon…

The life leaves KOBE's eyes. Close up on CLARK's face. A mix of anger and sadness fills his body as he stands over KOBE's body.

EXT. FOREST CANOPY

The sound of CLARK's screams echo throughout the forest.

EXT. FOREST

CLARK becomes a blur as he zooms pass the camera. The trees bend and snap as he rushes by them. A dust cloud builds behind his feet.

EXT. AFRICAN FLATLANDS

CLARK bolts out of the forest into the flatlands. Close up on CLARK's face. Tears stream across his face. Zoom out. A sonic boom echoes across the flatlands. CLARK jumps into the air climbing higher into the sky. He tumbles unsteadily through the air as he falls back down toward the ground. Suddenly he arcs upward into the sky and begins to fly.

EXT. AFRICAN MOUNTAIN

CLARK lands hard on the side of a mountain, sending rocks flying into the air. He breathes heavily. Then with a tremendous scream two red hot beams of fire shoot from his eyes. The two enormous columns of fire streak into the sky, vaporizing and parting the billowing clouds. Close up on CLARK. CLARK crumbles to the ground, his eyes bloodshot and scorched. He breathes heavily as tears stream down his face.

INT. CLARK's HUT

CLARK shoves his clothes and books into a bag. He comes to the metallic tablet and runs his thumb along one of the shapes and the images jump up into the air. He looks at them for a second then removes his thumb making the images dissipate into the air. The camera pans over to reveal ABENA standing in the doorway. For the following dialogue CLARK faces with his back to ABENA.

ABENA: It is not your fault Clark...

CLARK: I know that.

ABENA: Then why do you leave?

CLARK: Kobe… He tried to tell me… He tried to make me see it… but I just wouldn't listen…

CLARK turns to face her.

CLARK: I have to listen this time.

CLARK walks pass ABENA and out of the frame. ABENA nods slowly to herself as her eyes fill with tears.

EXT. KENT FARM

The Kent Farm is quaint and quiet in the noon sun.

INT. KENT FARM HOUSE

MARTHA is setting the table for lunch. [MARTHA and JONATHAN are now in their late 40's/early 50's] She walks over to the door and shouts to JONATHAN.

MARTHA: Jonathan! Lunch is ready!

MARTHA walks back to the table and pours water into the glasses. Over her shoulder the camera catches CLARK entering the door. MARTHA doesn't see him.

MARTHA: How are the cows today? Giving you any trouble?

CLARK: Hey Ma.

MARTHA freezes and turns around slowly.

CLARK: Ma… I…

MARTHA: Clark!

MARTHA runs to CLARK and wraps her arms around him. Tears stream from her eyes as she holds CLARK close to her.

MARTHA: We were afraid you would never come back.

JONATHAN enters without anyone seeing him.

JONATHAN: Five years…

CLARK turns around.

CLARK: Yeah…

JONATHAN: So. Stopped running?

CLARK: Stopped hiding.

JONATHAN gives CLARK a huge hug.

JONATHAN: For a while there son, we thought you were lost.

CLARK: For a while there… I was…

JONATHAN: So, what are you going to do?

CLARK: Recently I've been looking at this…

CLARK unzips his bag and takes out the metallic tablet. He runs his thumb along one of the shapes and the images of the warriors and cities pop up again.

JONATHAN: Is that the "thing" that was with you when we found you?

CLARK: Yes. Now we've always thought it was some sort of history but because it was damaged in the crash…

JONATHAN: And you should be glad we got it when we did or else it would have blown up with that ship of yours.

CLARK: Right, well I've got an idea…

CLARK riffles through his bag and pulls out a stack of crumpled papers. He hands the papers to MARTHA.

CLARK: Here, look over these drawings. They're rough but you should get the idea.

Close up on the sheets of papers. There are crudely drawn pictures of a figure in a blue costume with a red cape and a serpent-in-diamond emblem on the chest. Notes are scribbled across the page such as "secret identity", "glasses?", "newspaper".

CLARK: Look, I'll explain later but right now, there is something I have to do.

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA is washing dishes at her sink. There is a pile of dirty dishes on one side of the counter. She reaches over and grabs a bowl but as she picks it up, the bowl nudges a glass sending it sliding off the counter. LANA reaches over to try to grab it. Close up on the falling glass. CLARK's hand quickly grabs it in midair. CLOSE up on LANA as she looks up at CLARK. Pan out. CLARK steps toward LANA. LANA is trying to find the right words but she remains silent. CLARK moves close enough to kiss her. LANA manages to feebly shake her head "No". CLARK suddenly picks her up in his arms. They exchange looks for a moment.

EXT. LANA's HOUSE

CLARK and LANA fly out of her door and into the sky.

LANA: Clark!

EXT. SMALLVILLE SKY

LANA watches the ground rush pass them far down below. Close up on LANA. LANA looks longingly into CLARK's eyes.

LANA: Clark…

EXT. THE OUTSKIRTS OF SMALLVILLE

CLARK and LANA land on the ground. [CLARK has yet to make his flying completely smooth. When he lands it is as if he is falling to the ground. It is controlled but not completely fluid.] CLARK sets LANA down. He moves his head closer to kiss her. She gets lost in the moment for a second but then breaks free.

LANA: No, Clark… I can't.

CLARK: What?

LANA: I'm married Clark.

CLARK: Married?

LANA: To Pete Ross…

CLARK: Pete Ross?

LANA: He's a great man and a wonderful husband.

CLARK: I'm sorry… I didn't know…

LANA: It's ok. There were many night where I sat up dreaming of this day. But Clark, I can't do this. I can't be there for you.

CLARK: What do you mean?

LANA: The day I saw that bullet bounce off you, I…

CLARK: Look, I'm sorry. I was only trying…

LANA: I never blamed you Clark. Not once.

CLARK: Thank you.

LANA: You are going to help many people, Clark. Ever since that day, I knew that you were destined for great things. But you belong to the world and I just… I can't share you with the world… I'm not strong enough...

CLARK: Lana…

LANA: But I know that one day you will find someone strong enough. She is out there. I know it.

CLARK nods his head in silent agreement.

EXT. LANA'S FRONT PORCH

CLARK and LANA land in front of LANA's house. CLARK sets her down.

LANA: Clark, I will always love you.

LANA kisses him softly. CLARK smiles faintly and lifts off the ground. He hovers above her for a second then turns to go.

LANA: Wait… where will you go?

CLARK turns around.

CLARK: Metropolis.

EXT. METROPOLIS

The city of Metropolis shines brightly in the morning sun. [It is a city full of opportunities and optimism. Everything looks new and shiny in the light, but hidden deep within its heart is the sly grasp of corruption and doubt.]

EXT. THE DAILY PLANET

The Daily Planet stands tall in the middle of the city. Its globe sits proudly atop the old, wise building. There is a large ring that stretches across the equator of the globe where big letters spell THE DAILY PLANET.

CAT (VO): Well, hello there Metropolis. This is The Curious Cat, with your gorgeous and talented host, Cat Grant.

INT. DAILY PLANET

Close up on a TV screen. The camera pans over a large studio audience that is clapping and cheering. The camera switches to CAT GRANT, who is sitting at a luxurious chair in a beautifully decorated TV studio. [CAT is a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair. She is an egotistical, self-serving, and determined young woman who always loves a good gossip. She always gets what she wants whether it is men, jewelry, or her own TV show.]

CAT: Now, here on my show we usually cover the juiciest secrets and freshest gossip. Just wait until you see what I have for you today.

The image of a red and blue streak is shown in the corner of the TV screen.

CAT: Does Metropolis have a guardian angel? That's what some people are starting to say. In the past months accidents and mishaps all over the city have been avoided but what some witnesses have called a "flying man."

Images of a derailed train and a scorched building fill the corner of the TV screen. [On the scorched building there is a sign that says "The John Byrne Home for the Needy.]

CAT: And it seems that no feat is too small for this guardian angel. I have here with me today, Marge Johnson who has quite an interesting story to tell…

The TV screen switches to a wider angle. On the couch next to CAT is MARGE JOHNSON. She is tough and full of character.

CAT: Marge, tell me what happened.

MARGE: One night, my dead beat husband comes crashing through the door, drunk as a sailor, and starts beating me around. I can usually take care of myself but you see, he grabs this fire poker and I don't want no broken face so I don't fight back. Then… suddenly, this man in a red cape busts through my wall and fire shoots out of his eyes and… and look…

MARGE holds up a fire poker. The end is melted off.

MARGE: You best believe my husband's not gonna bother me no more. Oh, and the next day I come back out and the hole in my wall is completely fixed! I couldn't believe it! And here I am, thinking that there weren't any heroes AND gentlemen left in this city!

The TV screen switches back to CAT.

CAT: Your guess is as good is mine. Hero? God? Guardian angel? One thing is for sure, for the past months, Metropolis has been welcoming a strange new visitor. Let's go to our studio audience...

The TV turns off.

INT. PERRY WHITE'S OFFICE

PERRY WHITE sets down the remote control. [PERRY is a hard nosed man with salt and pepper hair. His age is seen in his face but his eyes are still as bright and vibrant as they were when he was young. He is never afraid to tell someone their faults or their triumphs. He has a good heart and it has always helped him be a good reporter and an even better editor].

PERRY: They'll put anything on TV these days.

PERRY reaches down and clicks a button on his intercom.

PERRY: Get me Lois Lane and Clark Kent in here now.

SECRETARY: Yes, Mr. White.

PERRY stands up and looks out his window which oversees Metropolis.

PERRY: Guardian angel. What's next? Caesar's ghost on the evening news?

PERRY's office door opens. The camera turns to reveal LOIS LANE. [She has a beauty that strikes anyone as soon as they see her but it is not the fake beauty of Hollywood. Her clothes are somewhat conservative with a hint of excitement. She has dark deep eyes and short light brown hair with a shade of red. She is a strong-willed, opinionated, and cunning woman. If she can't get her way, she changes the way things are done. But somewhere inside of her is a woman struggling to find a friend and companion.]

LOIS: Haven't you heard? Reporters are busy when they work! We can't drop things as soon as their editor calls them!

PERRY: Oh yeah? Busy with what?

LOIS: Did you know that there has been a 20% raise in unexplained accidents in the past few months? And that each one of these accidents is miraculously avoided?

PERRY: Oh, Lois. You're not buying into this guardian angel business are you?

LOIS: No! But you can't deny the facts that two months ago trains didn't just happen to derail themselves.

PERRY: Lois, drop this business right now.

LOIS: But Chief, I think there is something to this.

PERRY: Lois. It is just a hoax.

LOIS: What if it isn't!

PERRY: It's not!

LOIS: But Chief!

PERRY: Lois.

LOIS: If you would just...

PERRY: Lois!

LOIS: Chief!

PERRY: Shut up!

CLARK enters with a briefcase. [He looks nothing like the CLARK we've seen before. His hair is matted down and partied unnaturally on the side. He wears thick glasses that take up his whole face. He even stands strangely hunched over. His wardrobe is out of date, messy, and about two sizes too big. He is very awkward in social situations and keeps to himself.]

CLARK: Excuse me…

LOIS turns to him sharply, her anger toward PERRY brushing off on CLARK.

LOIS: What do you want!

CLARK recoils in fear.

CLARK: Nothing... I just… I was called?

PERRY walks over to LOIS and CLARK.

PERRY: Yes. Lois Lane, this is Clark Kent.

LOIS and CLARK shake hands.

LOIS: Sorry about that.

CLARK: That's ok.

CLARK and LOIS's eyes meet and for a second CLARK seems to stand taller. But he quickly resumes his awkward stance.

PERRY: Clark works in the human interest section.

LOIS: Oh, yeah? How is that going?

CLARK: Swell!

LOIS gives CLARK a calculating look.

LOIS: How long have you been here? Couple weeks?

CLARK: Three months

LOIS: Oh. I guess I just haven't seen you.

CLARK: No. This morning, in the elevator, I asked you what time it was.

LOIS: Right…

CLARK: You said you didn't know.

LOIS: Yeah…

PERRY: Clark here has been turning a lot of heads in the human interest section. That's why I'm promoting him to the city beat.

CLARK: Really Mr. White? Do you mean it?

PERRY: Every word. Last month's exposé of that bar in Suicide Slum was some of the best writing I've seen in years.

LOIS: Chief!

PERRY: Oh, don't worry you're still my best reporter. That is why I'm making Clark here your partner.

LOIS: What! No offense… but I don't share bylines, Chief.

PERRY: Clark is perfect for you, Lois. He's down-to-earth, courteous, and caring. All things that you don't have. You need more feeling in your writing. I know you get out there and uncover more secrets than anyone else, but they are just facts. Our readers need more. The facts behind the facts.

LOIS: Chief…

CLARK: I don't know if I agree. Lois seems like a very caring person.

LOIS: You see?

PERRY: I've made up my mind! Meet your new partner. And I already have your new assignment: Lex Luthor is throwing his annual banquet this evening and you two are going.

LOIS: Lex Luthor! He is such old news! Genius by 14. Owned a company by 18. Became a millionaire at 23. I get it, he's smart and successful. But he is so egotistical it makes me want to slap him.

JIMMY OLSON enters carrying a stack of pictures. [JIMMY is a very modern teenager who is ready and willing to do anything he's asked to do. He has an insatiable hunger for what comes next. Unfortunately, he can also be a little naive and get ahead of himself. On occasion, his youthfulness makes him a little cocky, but it always stays in check. He always seems to have a camera hanging around his neck.]

JIMMY: Lois, here you are. I got those photos you asked for!

LOIS tries to shove JIMMY out of the office.

LOIS: Not now Jimmy…

PERRY: Hold on a minute there James. What are those?

JIMMY: Oh, they're the pictures I got of that flying man.

CLARK's interest is roused.

CLARK: Pictures?

PERRY: Let me see those.

PERRY grabs the pictures. Close up on the pictures. They are pictures of a blue and red blur dashing across the sky. Zoom back out. CLARK seems relieved.

PERRY: And why exactly do you have these?

JIMMY: Oh, Lois told me to get them. It took me forever to find him. I had to run all around the city and…

Close up on LOIS. She seems ashamed. Pan back out.

PERRY: Not buying into guardian angels, huh?

LOIS: Look at the pictures Chief. There is obviously something to this story…

PERRY: Enough! No more flying business! And Jimmy, don't let her send you on a wild goose chase again. As a matter of fact, I'm sending you with them tonight.

JIMMY: Sending me where?

PERRY: To Lex Luthor's party.

JIMMY: Really?

PERRY: Yes, and maybe you'll get some good, reliable pictures this time. And Lois, stop complaining. The only way I would let you follow some wild story about a flying man is if he lands right in your lap. Now get out of here.

LOIS leaves disheartened. CLARK and JIMMY follow. PERRY looks at the pictures again then tosses them in the trash.

INT. THE DAILY PLANET NEWSROOM

LOIS storms across the newsroom. CLARK and JIMMY follow her. LOIS suddenly stops and turns to JIMMY.

LOIS: Hey Jimmy! Thanks for blowing my cover!

JIMMY: Sorry Lois. I didn't know you were… um… undercover.

LOIS: Next time, just wait until Perry is nowhere to be seen.

LOIS whispers under her breath.

LOIS: The facts behind the facts! What a load of crap... I'll show him facts...

CLARK: So, when should I… uh… pick you up Lois?

Suddenly Clark's briefcase opens up and papers and books fly everywhere.

CLARK: Oh!

CLARK quickly starts gathering up his papers and books. JIMMY joins in. Close up on LOIS. LOIS rolls her eyes and starts picking up books and papers too. Close up on the books in her hands. One says, "Acting for Beginners" another says "The Social Network" and the other one is a comic book with a costumed superhero on it. Close up on LOIS. LOIS looks puzzled. LOIS shows the books to CLARK.

LOIS: Where do you come from Clark?

CLARK quickly grabs the books and shoves them into his briefcase.

CLARK: Oh… um… Smallville

LOIS: Smallville?

CLARK: Yeah... um... Smallville, Kansas.

LOIS looks at CLARK strangely for a second and then bursts into laughter.

LOIS: God! What's Perry doing to me!

CLARK: It's a nice little town… I have some pictures if you…

LOIS stops laughing and stands up sternly.

LOIS: Get this straight, Smallville! I don't stop for anyone, I don't look out for anyone, and I certainly don't care for anyone. So if you can't keep up, I'll leave you in the dust. Got it?

CLARK: Got it…

LOIS: Good!

LOIS starts to walk away. She stops and turns back to Clark.

LOIS: And pick me up at 8.

LOIS storms off. The camera follows CLARK's gaze as he watches LOIS leave. JIMMY slings his arm around CLARK.

JIMMY: That, my friend, is Lois Lane. If you're in love right now, join the club.

CLARK: She's so smart and beautiful and…

JIMMY: Yeah, and for some reason she gets hotter the more she yells at you. You should have seen it when I first started here. I messed up some negatives and she backed me into a wall yelling at me.

CLARK: Really?

JIMMY: Best day of my life…

JIMMY starts leading CLARK through the newsroom. Their conversation begins to fade as they walk away from the camera.

JIMMY: So, you said you're name was Clark?

CLARK: Clark Kent.

JIMMY: My name's Jimmy Olson. So CK, what do you do for fun?

CLARK: I like to read. Oh, and I'm a collector of rare butterfly specimens. If you want, I can show them to you!

JIMMY: Being your friend is going to be harder than I thought.

INT. BANQUET HALL

Wide angle. People file into the banquet hall from a large balcony that leads to a grand staircase. On the main floor there are small tables set up and a dance floor at the head of the banquet hall. There is a large beautifully crafted window on the main wall of the banquet hall. All of the guests are laughing and dancing and having fun. Music plays. Zoom in on CLARK, LOIS, and JIMMY as they enter onto the grand staircase. LOIS is wearing a beautiful dress. CLARK and JIMMY both wear tuxes. JIMMY has his camera dangling from his neck.

JIMMY: Oh wow. Lexy-boy sure knows how to throw a party!

JIMMY starts snapping pictures.

LOIS: Come on, let's get this over with.

LOIS starts walking down the stairs with a controlled huff.

CLARK: Lois, you should be careful. These stairs look very steep and you have on high heels.

LOIS: Don't worry about me Clark, I've walked around battlefields in heels, I can manage this.

They arrive at the bottom of the stairs and JIMMY takes off snapping pictures of everything.

CLARK: Don't run off Jimmy!

LOIS: Clark, settle down, we aren't his chaperones

The camera switches to JIMMY. JIMMY walks around the table area taking pictures. There is a beautiful woman in a very revealing dress. She is bending over her chair getting something out of her purse. The camera shows Jimmy's crosshairs centered on the woman's backside. The camera switches to the view in front of the woman as JIMMY takes the picture. As the flash goes off the woman senses JIMMY behind her. She turns around and puts lipstick on while walking seductively up to JIMMY.

WOMAN: You should really get this side too.

JIMMY snaps a picture of her face and lowers the camera.

WOMAN: Photos really do last longer than memories.

The WOMAN kisses JIMMY lightly on the forehead and walks away seductively. JIMMY stands there, stunned. The camera switches to LOIS and CLARK. CLARK looks concerned as he watches JIMMY. CLARK seems to stand taller.

CLARK: I don't think Jimmy should be exposed to this type of environment.

LOIS: Oh, come on Smallville. He's 18 years old. I can't begin to tell you all the things I had done by the time I was 18. I even once…

LOIS looks over at CLARK and notices his change in stature and expression.

LOIS: Hey. You look taller…

CLARK quickly adjusts his stance.

CLARK: Oh, it's this tux. They always make me look…uh… taller.

LOIS: Right…

JIMMY rushes up to them.

JIMMY: Hey look, here comes the man of the hour.

The camera pans over to the staircase. LEX LUTHOR is walking down the stairs. [LEX is bald and slightly overweight. He always has an air of confidence that follows him everywhere. His facial expression is always smug and arrogant, as if he knows the secrets of the universe. But instead of sharing them, he takes great joy in the fact that no one else knows.] MERCY GRAVES walks behind him. [MERCY is a sensual, but cold bodyguard and lover to LEX. Her loyalty is mixed with sexual feelings that makes her LEX's perfect guardian. LEX knows this and always makes sure to keep her dangling just outside his inner thoughts but close enough for her to always want more; and always want LEX.] LEX arrives on the main floor and sees LOIS.

LEX: Lois Lane. I never knew there was such a beautiful woman hiding behind that press pass of yours.

LOIS: Lex Luthor. I never knew there was a fat, bald loser behind that billionaire humanitarian crap of yours.

MERCY steps forward, ready to fight.

CLARK: Lois, maybe we...we should just go get some hors devours.

LOIS (to MERCY): I don't see how you do it. How can you stand such a slob of a man?

LEX places his hand on MERCY just as she is about to strike.

LEX: I suppose, Ms. Lane, that you would prefer a flying man in a cape?

CLARK: Don't tell me, Mr. Luthor, that you believe in this flying man stuff?

This is the first time LEX notices CLARK.

LEX: Why not? Mr…

CLARK: Kent. Clark Kent.

LEX: Right. I started my company as a scientist trying to improve mankind. Why should I not jump at the chance to believe something that might validate my life's work?

CLARK: I think it's just a big hoax. It's probably CGI or wires or something.

LEX: Lois, what are your thoughts on Metropolis's new wonder?

LOIS: I can't bring myself to believe that a man can fly, but if it is a hoax then it is the biggest hoax this city has ever seen. And that right there deserves further investigation.

LEX: Quite insightful.

JIMMY: I think it's cool! Man, if I could fly!

A large hand comes into frame and slaps LEX on the back. The camera pans out to reveal DAN TURPIN. [TURPIN is a police lieutenant with many years of service under his belt. He is rough around the edges, which tends to lead him into trouble, but beneath his rough exterior he has a good.] TURPIN is intoxicated.

TURPIN: Lex Luthor! Great party you got here. But you do got anything stronger than this cheap crap you call wine?

LEX: Ah. Lieutenant Turpin. Always a… pleasure.

MAGGIE SAWYER joins the group of people. [SAWYER is a strong willed police captain. She is very proud of her job and her city but is sometimes blinded by that pride. TURPIN is her partner.]

SAWYER: Alright, Dan. I think you've had enough.

TURPIN: Hey, I'm fine.

LEX: Captain Sawyer, maybe you could tell us what everyone down at the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit thinks of this flying man.

TURPIN interrupts.

TURPIN: I think it is a bunch of bull! We got good men sticking our necks out for this city and we don't need no stupid capes!

TURPIN starts to fall backward and SAWYER catches him and props him back up.

SAWYER: I think that whoever it is doesn't have the right to play cops and robbers.

Close up on CLARK. He is conflicted between saying something and staying silent.

CLARK: But... what kind of a person would he be if he just did nothing?

SAWYER: He would be a person like anyone else.

LOIS: Clark, I thought you said this flying man was a fake?

CLARK: Right. I… I was just being hypothetical.

TURPIN turns and leans on SAWYER

TURPIN: Come on Maggie. Let's dance!

SAWYER: Dan, you're crushing me!

MAGGIE starts to lead TURPIN away.

SAWYER: Sorry about this. I think he needs to go sit down.

SAWYER and TURPIN walk away. PROFESSOR EMIL HAMILTON bumps into them as he runs toward LEX. [HAMILTON is a very intelligent scientist with a haunted look in his eyes. He is extremely smart but his emotions always take precedence over science. He is somewhat fatigued and tattered.]

HAMILTON: Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor!

LEX doesn't seem happy to see him.

LEX: Professor Hamilton! What a surprise…

HAMILTON: Camera two is out. I can't get the sensors to respond.

CLARK: Wait. Professor… Emil Hamilton?

HAMILTON: Yes. Do I know you?

LE: Professor Hamilton is updating our… security systems.

CLARK: Security? But you're an astrophysicist.

HAMILTON: Well, yes…

CLARK: I'm sorry. My name is Clark Kent. I work for The Daily Planet. I read all of your papers on solar energy and its differing effects in other galaxies.

HAMILTON: Really?

CLARK: Yes! They were fascinating, but you haven't published anything new for quite a while. Why?

HAMILTON exchanges looks with LEX

HAMILTON: I… um… I had some other issues to attend to. But if you are really that interested, I could give you some of my research…

LEX: Professor. Don't you have some other things to attend to first?

LEX gives HAMILTON a cold stare.

HAMILTON: Right… right… Sorry Mr. Kent, perhaps some other time.

HAMILTON takes off hurriedly.

LEX: And on that note, I'm afraid I must leave you as well. There are other guests that would like to see me. And I'm not one to disappoint.

LEX and MERCY walk away into the crowds of people. LOIS leans in toward CLARK. CLARK is still looking at where HAMILTON left.

LOIS: That man gives me the creeps. He always acts like he owns you.

CLARK: Something was wrong with Professor Hamilton.

LOIS: Yeah, he's probably a little crazy.

CLARK: Professor Hamilton is an extremely intelligent man. Why would he be updating security?

LOIS: I don't know, maybe he got bored with all that science stuff. I know I would if…

LOIS's voice fades out as CLARK starts to hear something. Close up on CLARK's ear. There is a strange scratching and footfall sound. Pan out to the large window. Four masked men in black battle jumpsuits repel through the window sending glass spraying across the banquet hall. There are screams and panic heard through the whole room. People duck down as the men land on the ground. The camera switches to LOIS, JIMMY, and CLARK.

CLARK: I… uh… I… am going to call the police… You… you stay here…

CLARK becomes a blur and disappears. LOIS turns around.

LOIS: Don't do that! Clark? Clark! You coward…

The camera switches back to the four men. They all pull out machine guns making the party guests recoil in fear. One of the men, BLOODSPORT, has a large red cross crudely painted on his chest. He takes off his mask. He has a long jagged scar that goes across his left eye.

BLOODSPORT: I am Bloodsport and this is an old-fashioned robbery. Take out all of your valuables and my lovely associates will gladly collect them.

The three other men start going to work, demanding valuables from the guests.

INT. BANQUET HALL HALLWAY

CLARK runs down a hallway, fixing his hair by running his hands through it. His hair goes into its natural state, with it flowing back except for a few lose strands. He gets to a door marked STAIRS and rips his shirt open revealing a red and yellow serpent-in-diamond emblem.

INT. BANQUET HALLl

Wide angle. The three robbers sift through the crowd collecting everything from people's pockets. Zoom in. JIMMY is taking pictures of the robbery in progress.

JIMMY: Ah, man. This is great!

One of the robbers walks up to JIMMY.

ROBBER: No cameras!

The ROBBER takes JIMMY's camera and smashes it on the ground.

JIMMY: Ah! Come on!

The ROBBER walks away without looking back at JIMMY. JIMMY looks around and then from his pocket pulls out a disposable camera and starts sneaking shots of everything.

Camera switches to LOIS. BLOODSPORT walks up to LOIS. LOIS is annoyed and angered.

BLOODSPORT: Aren't you beautiful?

LOIS: Stay away from me you creep.

BLOODSPORT: Oh come on, you know you want to be with a man like me.

BLOODSPORT grabs her and tries to kiss her. LOIS kicks him in the crotch. He stumbles back, then points his gun at her.

BLOODSPORT: Feisty and beautiful, my kind of woman.

LOIS bats the gun away.

LOIS: Will you shove that thing somewhere else?

BLOODSPORT brings it back.

BLOODSPORT: I will shove it where ever I want!

LOIS: You can shove it right up your…

Suddenly the gun starts to glow red hot. BLOODSPORT drops it in pain.

SUPERMAN (OS): Leave the lady alone.

The camera pans over to reveal SUPERMAN, hovering in the cracked window, his eyes burning red. [SUPERMAN's costume has a very traditional look to it. It is made from very plain materials and is slightly heavier than the usual spandex look. It is tight to SUPERMAN's muscles but still has a natural draped look to it. His cape is not extremely long. It only hangs down to about his calves. It is light and wavy and has a yellow serpent-in-diamond emblem on the back. It is tucked tightly into his suit's collar which is cut wide across his collar bone. His suit is symbolic while also being practical.] Close up on BLOODSPORT. BLOODSPORT looks angered. Close up on LEX. LEX smiles. Close up on LOIS. LOIS is amazed. BLOODSPORT looks over at the other robbers.

BLOODSPORT: What are you waiting for? Shoot him!

The other robbers start shooting at SUPERMAN. The bullets bounce off his chest and he lands down on the ground. Close up on the hidden camera. A camera on the ceiling follows SUPERMAN as he walks toward the robbers. [SUPERMAN's fighting style is very blunt and somewhat violent, but he is always in control and makes sure none of the enemies are terminally injured.] SUPERMAN grabs one of the robber's guns and breaks off the tip, then grabs him and throws him across the room. He punches one of the other robbers in his stomach and throws him to the ground. The last robber tries to run away. In a flash of red and blue, SUPERMAN is suddenly in front of the fleeing robber. In a swift move he catches the robber's face in his hand and slams him to the ground. He turns around to BLOODSPORT. Close up on BLOODSPORT. BLOODSPORT holds a grenade launcher and shoots it at SUPERMAN. The blast throws SUPERMAN into the wall creating a huge hole. The room is silent as everyone watches the dust clear from the hole that SUPERMAN flew through. Suddenly SUPERMAN steps out of the wall, dusting himself off. His cape is slightly singed. [During battles, SUPERMAN's cape will sometimes tear or become burnt. It depends on how violent the battle is.]

SUPERMAN: Is that all you've got?

BLOODSPORT aims the grenade launcher and shoots it at SUPERMAN again. This time SUPERMAN catches it and crushes it with his hand making a muffled explosion. SUPERMAN starts to march toward BLOODSPORT. Quickly, BLOODSPORT, turns around then shoots the grenade launcher at the balcony. The explosion makes the balcony fall toward the people below it, especially LOIS. LOIS looks up in terror. Close up on SUPERMAN. Fear fills SUPERMAN's face. In a red and blue blur, SUPERMAN flies to the falling balcony and catches it. Close up on LOIS. She looks up at SUPERMAN with glazed eyes as he holds the piece of rubble over his head. The camera switches to BLOODSPORT.

BLOODSPORT: It's been fun. But I've gotta fly!

BLOODSPORT presses a button on his suit and a rocketpack unfolds onto his back. A blast of fire shoots him into the air and through the broken window. SUPERMAN sets down the balcony and flies back over to the people. The WOMAN's arm is bleeding from falling debris hitting it. JIMMY is comforting her.

SUPERMAN: Is everyone all right? Is anyone hurt?

SUPERMAN looks straight at LOIS.

SUPERMAN: Are you all right?

LOIS: I… uh…

JIMMY rushes up to SUPERMAN

JIMMY: Hey, she's hurt over here.

SUPERMAN lands on the ground and walks over to the WOMAN. The camera shows his X-ray vision peer through the layers of the WOMAN's skin. SUPERMAN rips off a piece of JIMMY's shirt and wraps it around her arm.

SUPERMAN: She'll be ok. Just keep pressure on this.

JIMMY follows SUPERMAN's instructions and holds the WOMAN's arm.

SUPERMAN: Everyone stay calm. The police should be here soon.

SUPERMAN lifts off into the air and flies through the broken window. LOIS watches him leave with a strange wonder in her eye. JIMMY walks up behind her.

JIMMY: What do you think the "S" is for?

LOIS: …Super…

LOIS's eyes light up with an idea.

JIMMY: Who is he?

LOIS: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

EXT. BUILDING TOP

BLOODSPORT lands on a building top and walks over to a large rectangular box. He opens it up and pulls out a rocket launcher. He positions himself and takes aim.

BLOODSPORT: Come on, where are you?

SUPERMAN comes into view, flying through the air.

BLOODSPORT: Ah! See if you can catch this!

He shoots the rocket and it slams into SUPERMAN sending him hurdling to the ground.

EXT. ELECTRICAL SUBSTATION

SUPERMAN falls into a large electrical substation. Electrical wires wrap around him and send electric current surging through his body. He struggles to remove the wires. He shouts in pain.

EXT. BUILDING TOP

BLOODSPORT drops the rocket launcher to the ground and starts to walk away satisfied. He taps his ear and speaks into a radio transmitter.

BLOODSPORT: Boss? I've got him. Our flying man had quite the tumble. Yeah, he won't be bothering us any…

Suddenly, SUPERMAN lands hard on the roof. BLOODSPORT turns around quickly. Close up on SUPERMAN. He is still sparking with electricity. His eyes are burning red. BLOODSPORT runs and flies off the roof trying to get away. Wide shot. BLOODSPORT flies into the sky with SUPERMAN right behind him. SUPERMAN flies up and grabs BLOODSPORT's rocketpack, tearing it off his back. They both fall toward the city. SUPERMAN lands on a building top and pushes off back into the air. They make and arc through the air and start to fall toward the city again. They fall faster and faster until…

INT. KENT FARM HOUSE

CLARK slaps his fist into his hand. CLARK is standing in the living room of the Kent farm house. He still has his suit on but he has put on his regular pants and taken off the cape. JONATHAN and MARTHA are sitting and listening. MARTHA is mending buttons on a shirt.

CLARK: You should have seen their faces at the police station. They'll be telling that story for the rest of their lives.

JONATHAN: This "Bloodsport," who is he?

CLARK: A mercenary. Goes for the highest bidder. I heard him talking to a boss. I'll have to look into that.

MARTHA: Clark, do you think it is safe to be so… exposed. What if someone figures out who you are?

CLARK: Don't worry Ma, everyone was so distracted they didn't even think about Clark Kent. Plus, they all thought I was a coward who ran away. My secret is safe.

MARTHA: Maybe you should wear a mask…

CLARK: No Ma, we talked about this. If I wear a mask that will be the only thing they see. I need Metropolis to trust me. That's why my suit is so bright and colorful. I want people to see me. Trust me.

JONATHAN: He has a point there, Martha. Ever since we discovered his powers, we knew people would be afraid of him. Now that people can see him so clearly, maybe they won't be so afraid.

CLARK: You see? Pa gets it!

MARTHA: What about Clark Kent?

CLARK: Oh, who cares about Clark Kent?

MARTHA: I do. You can't lose yourself in that cape of yours Clark.

CLARK: You don't understand. You don't know what it's like being Clark Kent…

INT. DAILY PLANET NEWSROOM

CLARK sits at his desk. Everyone is laughing and talking but CLARK is just sitting there alone. He looks depressed and lonely. The action is all silent.

CLARK (VO): When I'm Clark Kent I have to deny every impulse, every instinct, every thought that makes me who I am. You don't know how frustrating it is to have to hide who you are... especially from Lois.

INT. ELEVATOR

LOIS is talking to CLARK in the elevator. She is just absent mindedly talking to him, staring at the digital display counting down the floor numbers, but he is looking deeply into her eyes. Close up on LOIS as she talks. The action is all silent.

CLARK (VO): Sometimes I can hardly stand being Clark. I just want to tell her right then and there. Just end the whole lie. But… I can't.

INT. KENT FARM

JONATHAN and MARTHA are listening to CLARK intently.

CLARK: For the first time in my life I don't have to hide. I can use my powers without worrying about someone seeing me. I'm free.

MARTHA: I'm sorry son. I guess I just never thought of it like that.

CLARK: It's ok, Ma.

MARTHA finishes mending the buttons and lifts up the shirt. It is the white tux shirt CLARK was wearing at the party.

MARTHA: Now, next time will you just take off your shirt, not rip off the buttons?

CLARK laughs.

CLARK: Sure Ma.

CLARK starts to put the shirt back on.

MARTHA: Listen, Clark. All I'm trying to say is that you can't spend your whole life saving people because… in the end, who is going to be there to save you?

CLARK thinks about what MARTHA said for a second.

CLARK: I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

CLARK walks out the front door. MARTHA walks over to the window. Through the window she watches as he takes off into the sky. JONATHAN comes up behind MARTHA and holds her.

JONATHAN: Martha, you have to let him be. This is something he's wanted his whole life.

MARTHA: I know. It's just that I've gotten so used to never having to worry about him getting sick or hurt, and that's always been so comforting. I'm just afraid that one day I'll be wrong and… he'll be taken away from us.

JONATHAN kisses MARTHA on the top of the head and hugs her tight.

INT. THE DAILY PLANEY NEWSROOM

Close up on CLARK's hands. CLARK is typing at his computer. Pan out. LOIS is pacing behind him. It is night at The Daily Planet. The newsroom is empty.

CLARK: There! All finished! Our first article together.

LOIS: Yeah, yeah. Let me see it.

LOIS leans over CLARK's shoulder. CLOSE up on CLARK. CLARK enjoys the close proximity but struggles not to show it. He wants to turn his head but is afraid she will notice. LOIS looks at the computer screen analytically.

LOIS: Aren't there two S's in catastrophe?

CLARK: No… um… Just the… one…

LOIS: Oh. Ok.

CLARK: You know… um… Lois. I think we work… pretty well as a team.

LOIS: Yeah, when you're not running away from danger.

CLARK: Hey, I said I was going to call the police!

LOIS: During a robbery? You should be glad they didn't see you. By the way, how did you manage to sneak away?

CLARK: I don't know. Just lucky I guess.

LOIS stands back and observes CLARK.

LOIS: I don't get you, Clark Kent.

CLARK: What do you mean?

LOIS: You know, I read some of your stuff.

CLARK: Really?

LOIS: Yeah, and it was good. But it doesn't seem to match you. It's like you're one person when you write and a completely different person when you're like this.

CLARK: Oh… Well… I… um… I've always enjoyed writing. It's somewhat of an escape for me, I guess.

LOIS: Yeah. I guess.

CLARK looks down at the computer screen and frowns.

CLARK: Do you really think "Superman" is a good name for this flying man?

LOIS: We can't keep calling him Flying Man, or Guardian Angel, or whatever. He needs a name, and "Superman" is catchy, descriptive, and looks great on the front page.

CLARK: Yeah… Um… Lois? What was he like?

LOIS: He was… well… His eyes were the first thing I noticed. That blue just jumps out at you.

CLARK fiddles with his glasses.

LOIS: They were so soft and kind. It was like I could see right through him. I trusted him without even knowing who he was.

CLARK: Really?

LOIS: But it won't stay like that for long. I'm going to find out exactly who he is.

CLARK: You will?

LOIS: Yeah! You heard what Perry said earlier. Superman's interview is first come, first serve; and I intend on finding him and getting that interview.

CLARK: Maybe he doesn't want to be interviewed.

LOIS: Why would he not want that? Everyone is wondering about him.

CLARK: Maybe there is a lot he couldn't tell them. Maybe he doesn't really know who he is yet.

LOIS: Who doesn't know who they are? No, I'll get that interview. No questions about it. Come on, I'm tired and I need to get out of this place.

LOIS grabs her coat and gets ready to leave. CLARK stands up.

CLARK: Lois… um… I… well… I was wondering… If you're not doing anything this weekend maybe we could… I don't know… um…

LOIS sighs.

LOIS: Look Clark, you're a great guy, but I'm just not one of those people who falls in love. Especially with a co-worker. Someone really has to sweep me off my feet. You know? And… well… no offense Clark, but I think you would drop me if you tried.

CLARK looks hurt. He seems like he wants to say something in his defense. But he just forces a laugh.

CLARK: You're probably right.

LOIS: Come on.

Pan out. LOIS walks toward the elevator. CLARK watches her for a second then sighs heavily. He grabs his coat and follows her.

INT. LEX'S OFFICE

Close up on newspaper. The front page headline reads: SUPERMAN SAVES DAY by Lois Lane and Clark Kent. There is a large picture of SUPERMAN from the banquet. The picture is accredited to James Olson. LEX is reading the newspaper. The camera switches and shows the POV of the desk with LEX's shoulders and head just above the newspaper.

LEX: Superman.

MERCY walks into the view of the camera and kisses LEX's neck. She is buttoning up her uniform.

MERCY: It's a little cliché, don't you think?

LEX: Maybe, but Friedrich Nietzsche probably would have loved it.

A buzzing sound comes from the intercom on his desk. LEX pushes a button.

LEX: What is it?

SECRETARY: A Professor Hamilton is here to see you. He is being very persistent.

LEX: Splendid! Let him in.

The camera pans out to show the entire office. It is a massive room filled with beautiful decorations, portraits, and statues. Behind the desk is a large window that stretches across the entire back wall of the office. The window looks over Metropolis. The Lexcorp building is the tallest in Metropolis and the office is on the top floor. Next to the desk is a large wall of TV screens. Each screen is displaying some event going on across the world. The desk is all the way at the end of the room which makes people have to walk a long distance to get to LEX. The double doors at the end fling wide open and HAMILTON rushes in. He has a satchel of papers and he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. The following is said as he makes his way to the desk.

HAMILTON: It is astonishing! He is astonishing! It's solar energy! I knew it! It explains the solar signature you had been reading! It justifies all of my work!

HAMILTON finally reaches the desk.

HAMILTON: It's amazing. Simply amazing.

LEX: Yes, tell me what is so amazing.

HAMILTON sets down his satchel, papers seeping out from it. He opens it up and pulls out a disc. Walking over to the wall of TV screen he puts in the disc and the screen begins to show camera footage from the party. Each one is displayed in different colored readouts. LEX gets up from his desk and walks over to the screens, examining them.

HAMILTON: His whole biology works as a solar battery that charges his body to superhuman capacity. His sight, his hearing, his smell, his strengths, even his skin becomes impenetrable due to our own sun's energy.

HAMILTON points to one of the screens. Close up on that screen. It shows SUPERMAN walking across the banquet hall. In the display, yellow rays of light are swirling around and absorbing into his body.

LEX: And his so-called X-ray vision?

HAMILTON: So-called indeed!

HAMILTON points to another screen. Close up on that screen. It shows SUPERMAN looking at the WOMAN. In the display, nothing seems to be happening.

HAMILTON: Actually, he isn't looking through the object like an X-ray. He is looking so closely at the object that he is looking through its atomic structure and focusing past it. Which leads me to believe he can't see through lead because of its dense molecular structure.

LEX: And the fire that shoots from his eyes?

HAMILTON points to another screen. Close up on that screen. It shows Superman heating up BLOODSPORT's gun. In the display, it shows an energy inside SUPERMAN rushing up through his body and out his eyes.

HAMILTON: That? It's simply the solar energy being released.

LEX: Quite astonishing.

HAMILTON: Oh, that's nothing. This is what is really astonishing.

HAMILTON points to another screen. Close up on the screen. It shows SUPERMAN being shot at by the robbers. In the display, there is an energy field around SUPERMAN's entire body.

HAMILTON: I discovered it when I was analysing his suit. The suit itself is made out of simple fabrics, so I couldn't understand why it wasn't tearing or ripping with the bullets; and that's when I found it: Some sort of aura that surrounds his entire body. It acts as a force field for himself and for anything close enough to his skin. But that's not all. This aura is what allows him to fly. He can control it. Manipulate it. And in doing so he can use it to propel himself at speeds that could be faster than anything we've ever imagined. He truly is a super man.

LEX: Is he human?

HAMILTON: Oh, he is definitely of alien origins…

LEX: Can we kill him?

HAMILTON: I…I don't know. I have some theories but…

LEX: Professor. Can I kill him?

HAMILTON thinks for a minute, a conflict in his expression.

HAMILTON: The data suggests that his home world has a different solar energy than ours… On that home world he would have been completely normal. If we could recreate his home world's solar energy… it could cancel out his powers. Making him as mortal as…

LEX: You or… me…

LEX walks over to the window and stares out, grinning devilishly. HAMILTON becomes stern and serious. During the following LEX never turns from the window.

HAMILTON: Mr. Luthor. I have done all that you have asked. Please, I must return to my wife's condition. It is getting more difficult each day to keep her vital signs stable. Her disease is spreading and I must find a cure soon. I have appreciated the funding you have given me. Without it I couldn't even begin to find a cure but…

LEX: You know, you are not that different from me, Professor. I am always a scientist before I am a businessman. It was I that discovered that strange solar energy in Metropolis as soon as Superman first started showing up. And it was I that enlisted you to analyze Superman's abilities knowing full well your extensive study into solar energy. And it will be me who says when you are finished. So, no. Your wife must survive on her own for now. And as you said, without my funding… well, you understand.

LEX finally turns toward HAMILTON.

LEX: You better start working on recreating Superman's home world solar energy. That will be all.

HAMILTON, rejected and disheartened, walks out of LEX's office. LEX turns back to the window. MERCY walks up to LEX.

MERCY: I am not sure about him. Do you think his loyalty will ever falter?

LEX: Never. He needs to cure his wife. He needs money to do it. And only I have that kind of power in this city.

LEX smiles smugly, sits down at his desk and begins to look through the satchel HAMILTON left him. He examines each paper by holding it up in front of himself.

MERCY: Lex?

LEX: Yes, my dear?

MERCY: Why do you hate him so much?

LEX pauses, sets down the papers, and takes a long breath. He swivels in his chair toward the window. After a moment, he speaks.

LEX: In my entire life, I have never once been envious. Not even when I would watch happy families stroll through the park while I was stuck watching my father drink too much and beat my mother, eventually to death. Not even when I was poor, broken, and tired watching the smug businessmen walk through their meaningless life and not care one ounce for the starving child looking up at them. Not once. But now there's Superman. How can I not be envious of him? Envious of that power? That is why he must be destroyed. Lex Luthor is not envious of anyone. Envy, after all, is one of the deadly sins.

LEX smiles and looks over at MERCY. Amused with himself, LEX turns back toward the window. Suddenly, LEX's eyes focus on something in the distance, then widen with fear and surprise. Quickly he jumps to the side, landing on the ground. A chunk of metal crashes through the window, skidding all the way down the long office. MERCY rushes over to LEX trying to protect him.

LEX: No! Get away! Get out of here, now!

MERCY, baffled, backs off and leaves the office. LEX stands up and brushes his suit off. The camera pans to the window. SUPERMAN is floating outside, his eyes burning red.

LEX: Superman, I was hoping you would drop by. Please, come in.

SUPERMAN floats into the office and drops onto the floor.

SUPERMAN: Superman?

LEX: Oh yes. Haven't you seen the paper? It's what they are calling you. A little tacky but…

SUPERMAN: Shut up! Did you really think you could get away with it? I found the serial number on that little flying device that Bloodsport was using. It led me straight to you. You hired them to crash your own party. Why?

LEX: Oh. That. I had to find out more about you. And I tried everything. Derailing a train, burning down a building, etc. But you were just too quick.

SUPERMAN: You caused all those accidents? The train? The fire?

LEX: Desperate measures Superman. At any rate, it wasn't working. So I arranged a more private showing. And you didn't disappoint.

SUPERMAN: You endangered the lives of innocent people! You're going to jail for this, Luthor!

SUPERMAN starts toward LEX.

LEX: Wait a minute. If you'll just consult my database you'll see that that piece of equipment was reported stolen months ago. And accidents will happen. I can, in no way, be held responsible.

LEX pushes his laptop toward SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN looks at it then pounds his fist into it crushing it to pieces. LEX just laughs slightly.

LEX: You see Superman, this is my city. I own 80 percent of it and most of the people, even it they don't know it, are employed by me. So, here…

LEX opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a check. He hands it to SUPERMAN.

LEX: Welcome to the company.

SUPERMAN's eyes start to glow red and the check suddenly bursts into flames. LEX quickly drops it.

SUPERMAN: Keep your money Luthor and your 80 percent. I came here to save this city. So thank you, because now I know who I'm saving it from.

SUPERMAN lifts off into the air and starts to head for the window. LEX runs after him.

LEX: Wait, think of what we could do together. We could change this world, make it better!

SUPERMAN turns around and looks down at LEX.

SUPERMAN: As you've apparently seen, I'm not going to need help with that.

SUPERMAN smiles and flies out the window. Close up on LEX. Hatred fills LEX's eyes. From behind LEX a bright yellow light begins to envelope him. He senses it and starts to turn around revealing…

MONTAGE:

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

SUPERMAN flies through the air observing and protecting his city.

EXT. METROPOLIS BRIDGE

SUPERMAN is holding up the broken cables of a suspension bridge, saving the bridge from disaster.

The camera switches to LOIS on that bridge talking to a police officer.

OFFICER: Sorry, Ms. Lane. You just missed him.

LOIS looks disappointed.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

SUPERMAN is flying.

EXT. SKYSCRAPER CONTRUCTION SITE

SUPERMAN is catching a falling African American male steelworker.

The camera switches to LOIS talking to that steelworker.

LOIS: And now he's gone?

The steelworker nods his head. LOIS stomps away in a huff.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

SUPERMAN is flying.

EXT. LITTLE GIRLS HOUSE

SUPERMAN is flying a little girl home.

The camera switches to LOIS talking to that little girl. LOIS looks impatient. The GIRL is speaking quickly and stumbling over her words.

GIRL: …But I got lost because I couldn't remember where my house was…

LOIS: And that's when Superman helped you?

GIRL: Yeah, he helped me find my house. He was really nice. He was like my Daddy. Have you met my Daddy? I think you should meet my Daddy. 'Cause one time he helped me find a crayon and guess where it was! Guess! No, come on…

LOIS puts her head in her hands.

MONTAGE ENDS.

EXT. BANK

The police surround the entrance to the bank. They are all huddled behind cop cars. There is a group of people gathered around taped off lines behind the police. SAWYER is talking into a phone. TURPIN is on the walkie-talkie. Other cops are around them.

SAWYER: We'll get you anything you need. Just don't hurt the hostages.

INT. BANK

BANK ROBBER #1, who is talking to SAWYER on the bank phone, is holding a gun in his hand. Two other bank robbers are guarding a group of hostages in the corner of the bank.

BANK ROBBER #1: I'll do whatever I want just get me a car and back off!

EXT. BANK

SAWYER: The car is on its way you just stay calm.

SAWYER hangs up the phone.

SAWYER: Damn it.

LOIS and JIMMY pull up to the bank in a cap. LOIS jumps out like she's on a mission. JIMMY follows her snapping pictures with his camera.

LOIS: Hurry up, Jimmy. This is the first crime scene I've been to all week where Superman hasn't already been here. And I don't intend on missing him this time. I'm going to get that interview if it kills me.

JIMMY: Don't you think we should have waited for CK?

LOIS: Clark? I told him, if he falls behind I'm leaving him there. Now you distract that cop.

JIMMY runs up to the cop and starts talking to him. While the cop is preoccupied with JIMMY, LOIS sneaks under the yellow tape and walks up to SAWYER and TURPIN.

LOIS: What's the situation?

SAWYER turns around

SAWYER: Lois? What are you doing here? Get back! This is a crime scene!

LOIS: No way, I'm getting this story whether you like it or not.

SAWYER studies her for a second.

SAWYER: We have three armed robbers in there. They have a whole bank full of hostages and they are demanding a getaway car. We have snipers on the roof over there but we don't have a clear shot without the risk of hurting the hostages. Now get back behind the yellow line.

LOIS reluctantly goes back to where JIMMY is standing.

LOIS: Superman better show up.

Suddenly SUPERMAN flies into view, heading toward the bank. Close up on LOIS.

LOIS: Bingo!

The camera switches back to SAWYER and TURPIN.

SUPERMAN: Sorry I'm late; there was a fire on 48th Street.

SAWYER: Late? No one invited you. You are tampering with police business.

TURPIN: Yeah, get out of here, freak!

SUPERMAN: Please, if you would just give me a second, I think I can help.

SUPERMAN jumps up into the air and starts to fly toward the bank.

SAWYER: Hey! Get down here! We didn't ask for your help! We don't need your help!

INT. BANK

BANK ROBBER #1 is pacing back and forth.

B. ROBBER #1: Damn it. They are taking too long. They're planning something! I know it!

B. ROBBER #2: Maybe we should give them a hostage?

B. ROBBER #3: Yeah! Ease the pressure!

B. ROBBER #1: No you dummies! That's what they want us to do. They want us to break our demands! We just need that car!

OTIS (OS): You could borrow my car.

The bank robbers turn around to the clerk desk. OTIS, the bank clerk, is standing there meekly. He is dumpy and short.

OTIS: I've got a red Prius out back that you guys can use.

B. ROBBER #1: A Prius? Really? Shut up! It's because of you that we are in this mess! I told you to fill the bags fast! And what do you do? You take 5 minutes to empty one drawer. I should kill you right now!

OTIS: Sorry. Just wanted to help.

B. ROBBER#1: Worthless piece of crap.

B. ROBBER #1 turns around and walks away. The camera view shows the bank robber walking away but OTIS in the background. A red and blue flash streaks across OTIS and he suddenly disappears. B. ROBBER #1 turns back around.

B. ROBBER #1: You know what…

He sees that OTIS isn't there. He looks over the counter and then turns to the other bank robbers

B. ROBBER #1: Hey, where'd Otis go?

They all look over to the clerk desk.

B. ROBBER #3: I don't know. You were talking to him.

B. ROBBER #1: Yeah. He was right here just a second ago. Now he's gone.

B. ROBBERS #2 and 3 walk over and start looking over the counter. The camera shows the robbers looking over the counter with the other hostages in the background. In small intervals, while the bank robbers are looking for OTIS, red and blue flashes go back and forth across the hostages. One at a time, they disappear until they are all gone. Then the bank robbers turn around.

B. ROBBER #1: What the?

B. ROBBER #2: What happened?

B. ROBBER #1: Where the hell did they all go?

B. ROBBER #3: Hey guys, look.

B. ROBBERS #1 and 2 look over at 3. He is pointing out the window. The camera pans over to the front window of the bank. All of the hostages are standing with the police. OTIS waves to the bank robbers. The camera switches back to the bank robbers. Close up on B. ROBBER #1. His face fills with fear.

B. ROBBER #1: No way. It's just news crap. He couldn't be real.

B. ROBBER #3: What?

B. ROBBER #1: Come on! We have to get out of here.

The bank robbers grab their bags of money and start running for the back door. SUPERMAN is standing in front of the door.

SUPERMAN: Ok, boys. Are you going to come quietly?

EXT. BANK

Gunfire is heard coming from the bank.

SAWYER: What the hell is going on in there?

The gunfire stops abruptly and there is a strange silence. Zoom in on the front door of the bank. It opens and SUPERMAN comes out carrying all three bank robbers in his hands. Their guns are bent around their hands like handcuffs. The crowd breaks out in applause. SUPERMAN brings the bank robbers to the police.

SUPERMAN: Here you go.

SUPERMAN drops the bank robbers at SAWYER and TURPIN's feet.

SAWYER: I still don't like you.

LOIS runs up to SUPERMAN.

LOIS: Superman! Superman! I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet.

SUPERMAN: I know who you are, Miss Lane.

LOIS: Well then, would you care to give me an interview?

SUPERMAN: Sorry, I'm a little too busy for that.

SUPERMAN leaps into the sky and flies away.

LOIS: Wait! Wait! Get back here! I'm not finished with you! Damn it!

JIMMY runs up to LOIS.

JIMMY: I got some great pictures.

LOIS: Shut up, Jimmy.

JIMMY: Right.

LOIS: I need that interview! How can I get him to stay still?

JIMMY: Geez Lois, the only time he ever stays still is when he's saving someone so…

LOIS's eyes spark with an idea.

LOIS: Wait! Wait! That's it! Thanks Jimmy!

LOIS runs away leaving JIMMY puzzled. Close up on JIMMY.

JIMMY: I don't get it? What did I say?

INT. DAILY PLANET NEWSROOM

CLARK enters into the newsroom happy and cheery. Close up on CLARK. His face fills with confusion. No one is there. Then from behind him JIMMY rushes past him.

CLARK: Jimmy? Where is everyone?

JIMMY grabs a camera lens from a table and turns to Clark.

JIMMY: You didn't hear?

CLARK: What?

JIMMY: There is a woman up on The Daily Planet globe that's gonna commit suicide. She keeps saying she's going to jump! I forgot my long lens!

JIMMY starts running from the elevators.

JIMMY: Are you coming?

CLARK: Um… you go ahead. Let me grab my notepad.

JIMMY: Suit yourself. I just hope you don't miss her jump.

JIMMY gets into the elevator. CLARK waits until the doors close then takes off for the storage closet in the newsroom.

INT. STORAGE CLOSET

CLARK enters and takes off his glasses. He reaches for his shirt and is about to rip it when he stops. He sighs, then starts to unbutton the shirt.

EXT. SIDE OF DAILY PLANET BUILDING

From a window in the side of the building SUPERMAN jumps out and starts to fly up the building. He reaches the top and sees all of the people gathered on the roof. He sees JIMMY taking photos. He looks over and sees the woman standing on the ledge of the metal ring.

EXT. DAILY PLANET GLOBE

SUPERMAN lands on the ring. The woman is facing away from him.

SUPERMAN: Ma'am? Everything is going to be all right?

The woman turns around and it is revealed to be LOIS.

SUPERMAN: Lois!?

LOIS: So you save me once and now we're on a first name basis?

SUPERMAN: Miss Lane, I assure you that whatever it is, suicide is not the answer.

LOIS: Oh, come on. I'm not really going to jump. I just want an interview.

SUPERMAN: Interview? That's what this is about? You risked your life for an interview?

LOIS: You are Superman. Everyone wants to know who you are.

SUPERMAN: For starters, I'm not quite sure about the name "Superman"

LOIS: Why?

SUPERMAN: Don't you think it's a little… presumptuous?

SUPERMAN turns and walks away from her.

LOIS: Your "S" kind of gave it away.

SUPERMAN turns around quickly.

SUPERMAN: My what?

LOIS: Your "S". That one on your chest?

It takes SUPERMAN a few seconds to understand what she means. Then he looks down at his chest.

SUPERMAN: Oh. This? It's not an "S"

LOIS: Then what it is?

SUPERMAN: It's… Look, I don't have time for this.

SUPERMAN starts to walk away and gets ready to take off.

LOIS: Oh no you don't. I'm getting this interview whether you like it or not!

SUPERMAN: I'm sorry Lois. There are other things I have to attend to.

LOIS: I'll jump!

SUPERMAN: You wouldn't.

LOIS: Sure I would!

SUPERMAN: No. You wouldn't.

SUPERMAN gets ready to lift off.

LOIS jumps off the metal ring and plummets through the air. There is a shout of panic from the gathered crowd. SUPERMAN turns his head in surprise. He jumps off the globe, racing after LOIS.

EXT. SIDE OF THE DAILY PLANET BUILDING

LOIS falls through the air. SUPERMAN flies up to her and grabs her, holding her around the waist. She puts her arms around his neck. They float there, looking deeply into each other's eyes. They both seem to want to say something but can't find the words. SUPERMAN finally speaks.

SUPERMAN: You planned this, didn't you?

LOIS: Maybe…

SUPERMAN and LOIS exchange smiles.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

SUPERMAN and LOIS fly through the morning air talking and looking into each other's eyes.

CLARK (VO): She is the most amazing woman I've ever met. She has this strength to her that I've never seen in anyone else. This fire. This yearning to know more. More than anyone else in the world. Her eyes are so cool and calm, but sharp and striking. I could get lost in her eyes. It is like I can see everything good in the world in those eyes. I wanted to share everything with her. And I think she did too. It's a feeling I've never had.

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA is sitting on her bed talking to CLARK on the phone.

LANA: Then what?

INT. CLARK'S APARTMENT

CLARK is floating above his bed talking on his cell phone.

CLARK: We sat on the top of The Daily Planet building and she asked me a bunch of questions. Who was I? What was I doing here?

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA: Do you think she is the one?

INT. CLARK'S APARTMENT

CLARK: I don't know. Maybe?

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA holds a newspaper in her hands. The headline reads: SUPERMAN REVEALED by Lois Lane.

LANA: I'm really happy for you.

INT. CLARK'S APARTMENT

CLARK: Thank you. And thank you for listening to me ramble on. I just can't really talk about this kind of stuff with Ma and Pa, but I needed to tell someone.

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA: I'm always here for you Clark. You know that.

INT. CLARK'S APARTMENT

CLARK: I know. I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA: I'll talk to you later. Bye Clark.

CLARK (OS): Bye!

LANA hangs up the phone and tosses the newspaper down. She looks over at her dresser across her room. Close up on a picture framed on the dresser. It is a picture of CLARK and LANA in high school surrounded by a group of their friends. LANA is kissing his cheek. [This is the same picture that CLARK has.] Close up on LANA. She looks somehow sad.

LANA: I'm really happy for you Clark. I really am.

INT. THE CURIOUS CAT TV STUDIO

CAT is sitting at her chair. LEX and LOIS is in the couch next to her.

CAT: Well, hello there Metropolis. This is The Curious Cat, with your gorgeous and talented host, Cat Grant. Today we have two special guests. Lex Luthor, scientific genius and owner of Lexcorp.

LEX: Hello there Ms. Grant.

CAT: And Lois Lane. The reporter with all the exclusives, especially the ones on Superman!

LOIS: Cat, always a pleasure.

CAT: And speaking of Superman… Lex, in recent weeks you have made it no secret that we should be wary of Superman. Why do you think he can't be trusted?

LEX: It's not so much a question of if we can trust him, it's whether we should trust him. After all, Miss Grant, we are dealing with a super being that is living among mortals. What happens when he stops protecting us and starts ruling us?

EXT. JERRY AND JOE'S COMIC BOOK STORE

Noise is heard from inside. It is night.

INT. JERRY AND JOE'S COMIC BOOK STORE

YOUNG BOY #1 and #2 are riffling through the cash drawer, stealing the money. They go to leave and YOUNG BOY #1 grabs a comic from one of the shelves. Y. BOY #2 turns around.

Y. BOY #2: Come on!

Y. BOY #1: All right!

Y. BOY #2 turns around again to run and runs face first into SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN: Boys, do you really think this is a good thing to be doing?

Y. BOY #1: Oh man! It's Superman!

Y. BOY #2: I heard about you! My Dad says you're a freak!

INT. THE CURIOUS CAT TV STUDIO

LEX: How can a man of such powers ever understand the pain and struggle of being human?

INT. JERRY AND JOE'S COMIC BOOK STORE

SUPERMAN: I want you to put that money back and…

Suddenly SUPERMAN's body starts to glow bright white. He keels over, shouting in pain. The light dies down.

Y. BOY #1: Hey Superman? What's wrong?

The light glows again. SUPERMAN screams again.

Y. BOY #1: I think he's really hurt.

Y. BOY #2: So what?

Y. BOY #1: Shouldn't we do something?

Y. BOY #2: Dummy! He was trying to bust us! Let's get out of here.

Y. BOY #1: But…

Y. BOY #2: Come on!

Y. BOY #2 grab #1's arm and drags him out of the comic book store. Y. BOY #1 looks over his shoulder at the collapsed SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN struggles to his feet and stumbles into the street.

EXT. ALLEYWAY

SUPERMAN falls over a trash can as his body starts to glow again. HOMELESS MAN wakes up to the noise. SUPERMAN falls down in front of HOMELESS MAN.

HOMELESS MAN: Hey buddy, are you ok?

SUPERMAN: It's telling me something. I have to go somewhere.

HOMELESS MAN: You just sleep it off and you'll feel better in the morning.

SUPERMAN glows again and writhes in agony. SUPERMAN gives HOMELESS MAN a strange look.

SUPERMAN: South. I have to go South...

SUPERMAN props himself up against the alleyway wall. Then putting one foot on the wall he kicks off and flies into the air. HOMELESS MAN watches SUPERMAN flying into the sky. He shakes his head.

HOMELESS MAN: Maybe I should sleep it off.

INT. THE CURIOUS CAT TV STUDIO

LOIS: I think what Lex here doesn't understand is that no matter how powerful Superman is, he is still one of us. He just wants to be normal.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

SUPERMAN flies into the cold wasteland of Antarctica. Through the fog, a huge building structure is revealed. It is strangely constructed and looks as if it could fall down any moment. It is frail but somehow strong and elegant.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE ENTRANCE

SUPERMAN lands in front of a door that is about 20 stories high. The doors magically open, releasing a blinding light into the cold air. SUPERMAN walks through the door.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

SUPERMAN walks into a grand building with the same fragile but sturdy construction of the outside. In the middle of the room stands the ERADICATOR. He is dressed in an elegant but strange looking robe with a glowing serpent-in-diamond emblem on the chest. His whole body is a human-like form but made out of a yellow energy. You can see his eyes, mouth, and facial features but the rest is lost in the light. [ERADICATOR has a very calm voice that can warm a room. He seems trusting and welcoming but somehow secretive, as if he is hiding something.] He opens his arms in greetings.

ERADICATOR: Kal-El, you are the last son of Krypton. Welcome home. Your destiny awaits.

INT. THE CURIOUS CAT TV STUDIO

LOIS: What makes Superman any different from that kid with glasses that everyone made fun of, or that person you cross on the street that looks different from you, or the huddled masses that our country has long since struggled to accept as equals?

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

The ERADICATOR is walking with SUPERMAN around the Fortress. It is massive and there are many rooms.

ERADICATOR: A pressure within the crust of your home world, Krypton, created a cataclysmic chain reaction that led to its demise. Your father, Jor-El, was the only Kryptonian to discover this in time to save you. I am a Kryptonian Enforcement and Memory Enhancement Life-form. An energy based automaton created to protect, uphold, and enforce the ways and will of Krypton. I maintained order and peace on our planet. You see, Krypton's early history was not unlike Earth. Full of war and hatred. To solve this problem, Kryptonian's outlawed all emotions. And for hundreds of years I monitored their emotions, keeping the planet in peace.

INT. THE CURIOUS CAT TV STUDIO

LOIS: There is a lot we still don't know about Superman, and I think there is a lot he doesn't know about himself. I do know one thing though; all he wants is to be accepted into our world. He wants to help us.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

ERADICATOR: Jor-El sent me to Earth to educate you in the ways of your home world and to aid you in the construction of New Krypton. I was instructed to not contact you until your powers had matured. So I waited, dormant, in this Fortress of Solitude. A recreation of your home world's architecture.

SUPERMAN: This whole time… I thought I was alone…

ERADICATOR: You must begin your reeducation. Watch closely.

ERADICATOR reaches out his glowing hand and places it on SUPERMAN's head. Suddenly ERADICATOR's hand sinks into SUPERMAN skin. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN closes his eyes in pain. White out.

INT. FORTRESS VOID

Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN opens his eyes and he is in a dark void. Suddenly, images race toward him. They are images of the planet Krypton, the Kryptonian people, thousands of voices speaking all at once.

VOICES: Emotion is the sin of thought… Purge your emotion and be cleansed… Krypton is your only world… Krypton will survive… You must mate with a human… Recreate our race… Earth must be shaped in the ways of Krypton… You must rule Earth in the Kryptonian ways… Earth must be destroyed…

Images of Earth cities being destroyed swirl around SUPERMAN. Earth people are running, hiding, and dying in front of his eyes. Large, fragile looking structures begin to rise from the rubble. The camera travels into the tallest structure. It goes through winding staircases and long hallways. People in black militant uniforms march through the hallways. Prisoners are being dragged through the hallways, kicking and screaming. Among the many prisoners are PERRY and JIMMY. Slaves shuffle lifelessly to a new task. Among the many slaves are JONATHAN, MARTHA, and LANA. The camera travels up a long, ornate staircase that opens into a large room. It stops on LOIS. LOIS, in tattered clothing, is chained to the wall crying and screaming. The camera travels to a grand window that overlooks New Krypton. SUPERMAN stands there, a stern expression on his face and a little baby cradled in his arms. He wears a dark black suit with a metallic serpent-in-diamond symbol on his chest. He looks over New Krypton with lifeless and emotionless eyes. The camera switches back to SUPERMAN. His face is full of anger and sadness.

SUPERMAN: No!

The images of the lifeless SUPERMAN fall away, leaving SUPERMAN alone in the dark void. Out of the void, countless numbers of Kryptonians start to appear. They slowly march towards SUPERMAN, all speaking at once.

KRYPTONIANS: This is your destiny, Kal-El… Rejoin your race… We died for you… Embrace Krypton… This is your birthright… This is your legacy… This is your purpose…

SUPERMAN stumbles back as the KRYPTONIANS get closer.

SUPERMAN: No! I can't! Get away! Get away!

The KRYPTONIANS are now right on top of SUPERMAN. They grab at his costume, tearing it off. He struggles against them but their numbers are too great. SUPERMAN disappears under their hands, and for a second he is gone. Then, slowly, the KRYPTONIANS step away revealing SUPERMAN in the black suit with the metallic serpent-in-diamond symbol on his chest. SUPERMAN looks dull and lifeless.

SUPERMAN: I am Kal-El… The last son of Krypton…

Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN's blank expression begins to crack. Suddenly, the faces of LOIS, JONATHAN, MARTHA, LANA, and #1 flash in front of SUPERMAN's eyes. SUPERMAN focuses on YOUNG BOY #1. It is the image of when #1 is running away from the comic book store, looking back at SUPERMAN. #1 looks back at SUPERMAN, his face full of doubt, confusion, panic, and admiration. The camera pans out.

SUPERMAN: I know… who I am… I know…

SUPERMAN's black suit starts to crack, sending light spilling into the void. The KRYPTONAINS step back in astonishment. The black suit cracks and splits open, shrouding SUPERMAN in a brilliant light. The light dies out revealing CLARK KENT. CLARK looks down at his clothes, confused. The KRYPTONIANS lunge at CLARK. CLARK's fists pound into the throngs of KRYPTONIAN attackers.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

SUPERMAN's fists drive into the walls of the Fortress sending cracks across the wall.

INT. FORTRESS VOID

CLARK battles the KRYPTONAINS. They charge at him with all their strength but CLARK keeps them at bay.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

SUPERMAN rips off a large shard of the Fortress and throws it across the room.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

The Fortress's structure begins to shake and splinter.

INT. FORTRESS VOID

CLARK is easily overpowering the KRYPTONIANS. They crumble to the ground in front of CLARK. Still, millions encircle CLARK. His eyes begin to glow red hot. A large blast of heat energy explodes from CLARK's eyes, cracking and melting his glasses.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

The burning red funnel of fire slices through the Fortress, sending it searing into the cold Antarctic air.

INT. FORTRESS VOID

CLARK stands alone in the void. He slowly raises his hands up to his shirt. Close up on CLARK. He looks through the void with a new determination. Grabbing his shirt, he tears it open, revealing the red and yellow serpent-in-diamond emblem. The emblem shines through the void. The void fills with light.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

The Fortress starts to crumble to the ground. The frail looking structures tumble into the frozen land of Antarctica. Splitting and cracking sounds echo through the freezing waters and frozen air.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE (DEBRIS)

From the rubble that was once the Fortress of Solitude, SUPERMAN crawls to the surface. He has a mix of triumph and regret in his face. SUPERMAN looks up into the sky and flies away into the distance. The camera switches back to the Fortress debris. The debris begins to glow and lift into the air. A brilliant light is revealed under the debris. The light starts to focus into a shape revealing…

EXT. OUTSIDE THE CURIOUS CAT TV STUDIO

LOIS walks out of a door that is marked "Backstage". It is daytime. She comes up to the side of the street and starts hailing a taxi. Suddenly a red and blue blur flashes in front of her and she suddenly disappears.

EXT. SKY

LOIS looks up and she is in the arms of SUPERMAN. His face is sad and angered. She wants to say something but she doesn't. LOIS holds tight.

EXT. AFRICAN MOUNTAIN

SUPERMAN and LOIS land on the ground. [This is the same mountain from before.] SUPERMAN sets her down and walks over to a rock and collapses on the rock. LOIS looks around puzzled. SUPERMAN's head hangs low. He is silent.

LOIS: So… Um… Where are we?

During the following, SUPERMAN doesn't raise his head.

SUPERMAN: Africa. It's where I come to think.

LOIS: Africa? Jesus! I'm all for a romantic date in an exotic place… but Africa?

SUPERMAN: I know who I am…

LOIS: What?

SUPERMAN: I'm the last son of Krypton…

SUPERMAN looks up at LOIS. Tears are streaming down his face.

EXT. AFRICAN MOUNTAIN (LATER)

SUPERMAN is pacing back and forth talking to LOIS. He has the metal tablet in his hands. The images are popping up.

SUPERMAN: These images always inspired me, but now all I see is an emotionless race of people I don't know and don't care about.

LOIS: You said it was damaged. Maybe there is more to the message.

SUPERMAN: It's just that my whole life I had hoped, dreamed, wondered if my real parents were ever going to come and find me. I always thought that one day they would show up to explain why they abandoned me.

LOIS: They didn't abandon you.

SUPERMAN: They're dead! They're all dead! Because they couldn't see past their own arrogance. And now they want me to sacrifice my world for a world that I don't know. A world that I wish I didn't know. In that… void, I could feel myself being lost. I could feel every thought being turned into logic and calculations. I could feel my humanity slipping away.

LOIS: But you didn't lose it. You fought it! That means something.

SUPERMAN: I just thought there would be something more. Some purpose.

LOIS: There is. You are here to help us. I've known that since I saw you. Look, you don't need some dead world to tell you your purpose. You find your own purpose.

SUPERMAN looks up at LOIS and their eyes meet. SUPERMAN smiles.

SUPERMAN: Thank you Lois. I better get you back.

LOIS walks up to SUPERMAN and wraps her arms around his neck.

LOIS: Yeah, and next time you want to talk, let's do it at my apartment.

SUPERMAN looks at her deeply and smiles. They stand there for a second then he kicks off the ground and flies through into the air.

INT. LOIS'S APARTMENT

SUPERMAN walks around LOIS's apartment looking at her pictures and things. LOIS is off screen in her bedroom.

LOIS (OS): So do you fly to Africa a lot?

SUPERMAN: I go all over the place. China, Australia, the Mariana Trench.

LOIS (OS): The Mariana Trench? You mean the deepest part of the ocean?

SUPERMAN: Nothing too special. It was just very dark.

LOIS (OS): So you can breathe under water?

SUPERMAN: No. I can just hold my breath for a really long time. I've also been to the Moon.

LOIS comes out of the bedroom. She has changed into her regular work clothes.

LOIS: The moon?

SUPERMAN: Yeah.

LOIS: So… How fast can you fly?

SUPERMAN: I really don't know. It's hard to say. I don't really fly like a bird or a plane. It's like I will myself to fly. So I guess I could fly at any speed, if I wanted to.

LOIS: Amazing… so how…

SUPERMAN hears something.

SUPERMAN: Wait, Lois. Turn on your TV.

LOIS: Ok…

LOIS grabs her remote control and clicks on the TV. Close up on the screen. Gravely, LEX looks into the camera.

LEX: I am sorry to inform you that our worst fears have come true. Superman is not the hero we thought he was.

SUPERMAN and LOIS exchange looks. Close up on the screen.

LEX: I am broadcasting this on all channels across the world as our final warning…

Suddenly LEX is pushes away from the camera and ERADICATOR steps into the screen.

ERADICATOR: Citizens of the world...

INT. PERRY WHITE'S OFFICE

PERRY watches ERADICATOR in his office.

ERADICATOR: I, along with the supreme being you call Superman, have come from the planet Krypton to mold your world into New Krypton.

INT. LANA'S HOUSE

LANA watches ERADICATOR on her kitchen TV.

ERADICATOR: We have decreed that Metropolis will be the new capital of this planet.

INT. KENT FARM HOUSE

JONATHAN and MARTHA watch ERADICATOR on the living room TV.

ERADICATOR: The citizens of Metropolis have one hour to evacuate before reconstruction begins. Leave or perish.

INT. LOIS'S APARTMENT

Close up on the TV screen.

ERADICATOR: Krypton will survive. Farewell.

The TV turns off. Pan out to SUPERMAN and LOIS. SUPERMAN looks furious.

SUPERMAN: I have to stop this.

LOIS: I know.

SUPERMAN: Stay here, you should be safe.

LOIS: Be careful.

SUPERMAN nods and then flies out through her balcony. She watches him leave and then runs and grabs her cell phone.

LOIS: Stay here? And miss this? No way!

She dials a number and puts the receiver to her ear.

LOIS: Yeah, Jimmy? Yes…yes I saw it. No. No! Jimmy, get your camera and meet me at the Planet. I have a feeling something big is about to go down.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS

SUPERMAN flies over Metropolis. The streets below have broken out in riots. SUPERMAN comes to a stop and hovers in the air.

SUPERMAN: People! Please, stay calm!

POV of the rioters. SUPERMAN floats above them.

MAN #1: It's that alien freak!

MAN #2: Get him!

Everyone starts throwing rocks, and pipes, and other such things at SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN: People, I am not your enemy. I'm…

Suddenly a grenade hits SUPERMAN in the back and throws him through the air. He falls to the ground, splitting the cement. He gets up and looks behind him. A huge police force is blocking the street. SAWYER and TURPIN lead the assault.

SAWYER: Traitor!

TURPIN: Get out of our city!

They open fire, raining bullets down on SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN: Please, I'm only trying to help!

Another grenade is launched at SUPERMAN sending him flying back into a building.

INT. BUILDING

SUPERMAN stands up. The camera shows the view from the hole that SUPERMAN made in the building. The Lexcorp building is framed in the hole. Close up on SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN: Luthor…

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

LOIS and JIMMY ride in a helicopter above Metropolis. CHUCK flies the plane.

INT. HELICOPTER

LOIS: Thanks again Chuck. I owe you one.

CHUCK: You owe me a lot! Everyone was ordered to keep the skies cleared until this mess with Superman is figured out.

JIMMY: Do you really think Superman is an evil alien?

CHUCK: I don't know…

LOIS: No! He's not! And right now he's out there trying to save the city that so quickly turned on him.

CHUCK: So Lois, what are we looking for?

LOIS: I don't know. But we'll see it when it happens. Just head for the Lexcorp building. I think Lex has more to do with this than he's letting on.

EXT. LEXCORP BUILDING

SUPERMAN flies in front of LEX's office. The window is repaired. Close up on SUPERMAN's eyes. He focuses them. POV of X-ray vision. The camera shows the layers of the building start to disappear but then it comes to a grey metal sheet covering the office. Close up on SUPERMAN's eyes. He struggles and squints. POV of X-ray vision. The camera shows SUPERMAN's vision zoom in and out on the covering. But it does not disappear. Close up on SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN: Lead.

SUPERMAN flies toward the window. He braces himself for impact and…

INT. LEX'S OFFICE

SUPERMAN smashes through the window sending glass flying everywhere. He lands on the ground. He looks up and LEX and ERADICATOR are standing in front of him. HAMILTON stands in the background behind a computer consul.

SUPERMAN: Lead? I figured out I couldn't see through it when I was 13. Did you really think you could hide from me in here?

LEX: Oh look, it's the alien that's come to take over the world.

LEX laughs.

SUPERMAN: This ends now!

ERADICATOR: Your destiny will be fulfilled, with or without you.

SUPERMAN charges toward ERADICATOR but ERADICATOR holds out his hand and suddenly SUPERMAN is filled with a yellow energy. SUPERMAN is lifted into the air and thrown to the ground.

ERADICATOR: I knew living among these earthlings would make you weak and… human. I knew I could never trust you with the ways and will of Krypton. You are your father's son after all. I studied the Earth people and concluded that Lex Luthor would be much more willing to aid me in my destiny. He always seems to carry out his duties with the least amount of emotions and considerations.

SUPERMAN: Luthor. You don't know what he's capable of. He will destroy Metropolis!

LEX: Yes, and make way for the new Metropolis. The one that I can rule completely!

ERADICATOR: It is time for you to remember what it is like to be Kryptonian.

LEX motions to HAMILTON and with a sad face HAMILTON pulls a switch and the room is filled with a red light. SUPERMAN looks around expecting something more but nothing happens.

SUPERMAN: Is this it?

LEX walks up slowly to SUPERMAN

LEX: Yes. This is it.

LEX punches SUPERMAN in the stomach and SUPERMAN falls to the floor in pain. LEX continues to kick him while he is down. SUPERMAN writhes in pain.

LEX: This red light is a recreation of Krypton's sun. How does it feel to be back home?

LEX continues to kick him. ERADICATOR comes up behind LEX and places his hand on his shoulder. LEX backs away. SUPERMAN looks up at ERADICATOR.

ERADICATOR: You look so much like your father. Stubborn even in the face of his death. I told him I would have been the better successor of Krypton, but he was blinded by his selfish instinct to save his only son. I would have found you sooner but he refused to tell me where he sent you. And when your vessel was destroyed in the crash, I lost your signal. It wasn't until your powers started to grow that I discovered your solar energy on this planet. I should have known. Jor-El always had a fascination with this planet. It's fitting that it should be the planet that spawns a new Krypton. I must get to work. Luthor… kill him.

LEX: I would be delighted.

ERADICATOR flies out of the window. LEX looks down at SUPERMAN with hungry eyes.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

The helicopter flies closer to the Lexcorp building. Red light spills out of the hole in the window.

INT. HELICOPTER

LOIS: Look! That's Lex's office.

JIMMY: What's that strange light?

LOIS: I don't know? Chuck, set us on top of the Lexcorp building.

CHUCK: I don't have clearance for that.

LOIS: Just do it!

INT. LEX'S OFFICE

SUPERMAN is sprawled out on the floor, gasping in pain. LEX stands over his body with a dark look in his eyes.

LEX: I know what you're thinking. "How can it end like this?" I'm asking myself that same question.

LEX walks over and clicks a button on the office wall. A section of the wall slides open and reveals a secret compartment. The compartment has a collection of different types of weapons mounted on the wall. LEX runs his hands along the many weapons. He stops on a Samurai sword and unsheathes it from the wall. LEX shows it to SUPERMAN.

LEX: Samurai sword. Saigō Takamori's to be exact. He was the leader of the Satsuma Rebellion.

LEX points the tip of the sword at SUPERMAN. LEX considers it for a second then pulls it away.

LEX: No. Too honorable.

LEX puts the sword back and pulls out a mace.

LEX: A mace. Used during the Middle Ages. Carbon dating puts it around the 10th century.

LEX plays with the grip of the mace.

LEX: No. Too primitive.

LEX puts the club back. LEX pulls out a spear head from the wall.

LEX: The Spear of Longinus. Stolen by the Nazi's and hidden by a secret society in Antarctica. Later moved to Europe. Used in the crucifixion of Jesus Christ.

LEX looks at the spear and then back to SUPERMAN.

LEX: Oh, no. Last thing I want is to make you a martyred God.

LEX puts the spear back. LEX looks at the wall of weapons again and sighs. LEX looks down in the corner of the compartment where a pile of old candlestick holders are lying. LEX picks up one of the candlestick holders. He shows it to SUPERMAN.

LEX: Lead candlestick holder. A dollar at Wal-Mart.

LEX weighs it in his hand.

LEX: This is more like it. I know, it's a little cheesy. "Lex Luthor with a candlestick holder in the office." But I want the world to remember that Superman didn't have a glorious death. The all-powerful being that came to save the city died with something as simple… as this.

LEX laughs.

INT. LEXCORP HALLWAY

LOIS and JIMMY run down the hallway of the Lexcorp building.

LOIS: Come on Jimmy. His office is just around this corner.

JIMMY: Lois. If you really think that even Superman is in danger, then what makes you think we can help him?

LOIS stops

LOIS: Because Jimmy, he would do the same for us.

JIMMY nods his head and they start running again.

INT. IN FRONT OF LEX'S OFFICE

LOIS and JIMMY round a corner and arrive at the door to LEX's office. MERCY is standing outside the door.

LOIS: Well, well, well. If it isn't Lex's little play toy.

MERCY: No one gets in Lex's office.

LOIS: We'll just have to see about that.

MERCY: I warn you. I've been trained in 13 different martial arts techniques and have been taught by the world's best…

LOIS: Yeah, yeah, yeah. And my dad is a U.S. Army General who thought that girls should know how to kill a man before their fifth birthday.

LOIS and MERCY take their stances and get ready to fight. JIMMY backs up and gets his camera ready. LOIS and MERCY run toward each other. LOIS jumps in the air and is about to kick MERCY in the face when…

EXT. METROPOLIS

ERADICATOR floats above the city streets. He reaches his hands out and an energy burst, traveling through his body, shoots from his hands striking a building. The building starts to tear itself apart. The debris starts to spin around and form another structure. In the buildings place a new Kryptonian building stands. From the streets, SAWYER talks through a megaphone.

SAWYER: Cease your destruction of our city or we will open fire!

ERADICATOR looks down toward them amused.

ERADICATOR: Your weapons are no threat to me. Disperse or I shall destroy you as well.

EXT. STREETS OF METROPOLIS

SAWYER: Let him have it!

A rain of bullets fly toward ERADICATOR. POV of bullets. ERADICATOR turns and stretches his arms out. His light begins to grow and envelope the gunfire as it hits his body. The light grows bigger the more he is shot. Grenades and missiles are fired as well and the same thing happens and the light grows even bigger. The police cease fire. The light travels through ERADICATOR's body and stretching out his hands it shoots out and hits the police blockade. Officers are flung into the air, their vehicles crushed to pieces. SAWYER and TURPIN jump out of the way as one of their cars is about to fall on them. ERADICATOR descends to the ground and the police rush at him. In swift moves he reaches out his hands and energy blasts throw them in the air.

INT. IN FRONT OF LEX'S OFFICE

MERCY punches LOIS in the face sending her back in a wall.

MERCY: Give up. My skills are far superior to your own.

LOIS: Shut up and fight.

LOIS lunges at MERCY and they fight. JIMMY is taking picture after picture. MERCY trips LOIS and she falls to the ground. LOIS stretches out her legs and MERCY falls to the ground. LOIS crawls on top of MERCY and holds her arms down. They struggle. Close up on JIMMY.

JIMMY: This is hot…

INT. LEX'S OFFICE

SUPERMAN is bleeding. LEX stands over him with a bloodied candlestick holder. LEX is out of breath.

LEX: You… are so worthless… All… your power… Is gone. How does it feel? To be be…just… like… us…

LEX laughs. Close up on HAMILTON. He stands by the computer console wincing with each blow that LEX gives to SUPERMAN. His face fills with sadness and doubt. The camera switches back to LEX and SUPERMAN.

LEX: You have lost!

Close up on HAMILTON. POV of HAMILTON. HAMILTON looks from LEX to SUPERMAN. Then back to LEX and then back to SUPERMAN. His face fills with determination. He starts typing furiously on the computer console. The camera switches back to LEX and SUPERMAN.

LEX: The most ironic part about all this is that I offered you a part of this city and you denied it. And then one of your own comes to me and offers me a part of this city. My only demand was that I would get to kill you. Because you see…

LEX throws the candlestick holder to the ground and lifts up SUPERMAN so that they are face to face.

LEX: I am the most powerf…

The red light suddenly goes out and is replaced by a yellow light.

LEX: What? What happened?

LEX drops SUPERMAN and turns around. HAMILTON is standing there with the mace.

LEX: Professor. Turn the machine back on!

HAMILTON: No.

LEX: What about your wife? You lose me! You lose her!

HAMILTON: I only came crawling to you because you were the most powerful man in Metropolis. Now, you're not.

HAMILTON swings the club and knocks LEX out. LEX falls to the floor.

HAMILTON: This seemed fitting. A primitive weapon for a primitive evil.

HAMILTON drops the club and runs up to SUPERMAN. He props him up.

HAMILTON: I'm sorry Superman. He promised to help me save my wife and…

SUPERMAN sits up, he already looks better.

SUPERMAN: Luthor had a lot of people under his thumb, that's what I came here to change.

SUPERMAN stands up somewhat wearily. He looks around at the yellow light.

SUPERMAN: What is this? What did you do?

HAMILTON: I altered the machine to create Earth's solar energy. It is what gives you your power. I have it at the highest concentration. You should already be getting back your powers.

SUPERMAN examines himself and then jumps into the air and floats above the floor.

SUPERMAN: I guess so!

A noise comes from the office door. SUPERMAN and HAMILTON look over toward the door. Close up on the door. The door opens and MERCY falls to the ground unconscious. LOIS, a little tattered, and JIMMY come running in.

LOIS: What did we miss?

SUPERMAN: Lois? I thought I told you to stay home.

LOIS: Did you really think I was going to listen to you?

SUPERMAN: Right…

SUPERMAN looks out the window. POV through the window. Far down below, ERADICATOR is demolishing more buildings and creating new ones.

SUPERMAN: I have to stop him.

HAMILTON: No, wait! You can't! When he contacted Mr. Luthor, he made me analyze him just as I had done you. He is very similar to you, but instead of absorbing only solar energy he absorbs all energies. No matter how hard you hit him, he will simply absorb it and use it against you.

SUPERMAN: There has to be a way.

HAMILTON: There might be. If you can fuse him with an extremely powerful energy source it might overload his system and destroy him.

SUPERMAN: What source is powerful enough for that?

HAMILTON: There is only one.

HAMILTON points out the window into the sky at the afternoon sun.

JIMMY: The sun?

HAMILTON: I'm afraid so.

SUPERMAN: If it is the only way…

HAMILTON: No! It is too far away; even if you could fly there fast enough, you could never hold your breath for that long.

SUPERMAN: I have to try.

LOIS runs up to him.

LOIS: You can't!

SUPERMAN: Lois, I have to. You know I do.

LOIS: I… know…

LOIS steps back, bewildered.

SUPERMAN: Stay here. This might get ugly.

SUPERMAN jumps out the window. LOIS rushes up to the window as he flies into the sky. LOIS turns around and starts to walk to the office door.

LOIS: Come on Jimmy!

JIMMY: But Superman said…

LOIS: Shut up and come on!

EXT. METROPOLIS SKY

SUPERMAN flies up into the sky and pauses a second in the afternoon sun. And then he starts diving toward the ground.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET

ERADICATOR walks down the streets, demolishing buildings. From behind him SUPERMAN lands hard, sending concrete flying into the air. ERADICATOR pauses and turns around.

ERADICATOR: You know, I was given another name on Krypton. All of Krypton believed me to be the answer to their problems. But Jor-El was under this strange impression that my only purpose was to eradicate life to facilitate new life. Therefore, you're father began calling me the Eradicator. He did it out of spite. But do you know what? I began to enjoy it...

SUPERMAN and ERADICATOR run toward each other at super speed. Close up on ERADICATOR. He smiles devilishly as he approaches SUPERMAN. Close up on SUPERMAN. He grits his teeth as he advances toward ERADICATOR. Just as they are about to collide…

EXT. OVER METROPOLIS

A shock wave created by SUPERMAN and ERADICATOR colliding shakes Metropolis. The helicopter comes into view of the camera.

INT. HELICOPTER

CHUCK: I really think we should pull back.

LOIS: Just keep going!

LOIS's cell phone rings. She picks it up.

LOIS: Hello?

INT. PERRY'S OFFICE

PERRY is on the phone.

PERRY: What the hell is going on?

INT. HELICOPTER

LOIS: Chief, don't worry. Jimmy and I are on it.

INT. PERRY'S OFFICE

PERRY: What about Superman? Is it true?

INT. HELICOPTER

LOIS: No!

INT. PERRY'S OFFICE

PERRY: Give me some proof and I'll print it.

INT. HELICOPTER

LOIS: You got it, Chief! Chuck, get us down there!

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET

SUPERMAN's heat vision slams into ERADICATOR knocking him back a little. ERADICATOR smiles. ERADICATOR takes a strong stance and starts to glow. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN looks on in shock as ERADICATOR hits him with an energy blast. The blast envelopes SUPERMAN in a bright light. SUPERMAN screams from the pain. ERADICATOR stops the blast sending SUPERMAN to the ground. SUPERMAN's costume is singed and burnt. SUPERMAN struggles to get back up. ERADICATOR stands over his body.

ERADICATOR: You are so pathetic. You don't even understand the symbol you wear.

ERADICATOR points to the serpent-in-diamond shape on SUPERMAN's chest.

ERADICATOR: Kryptonians felt that evil could never be destroyed. But if they locked it away forever, it would be forgotten. Just like the serpent on your chest is forever encased in an impenetrable diamond. Just as I will encase the evils of Earth in the ways of Krypton by destroying all that it was.

ERADICATOR walks away from SUPERMAN. Close up on SUPERMAN. He tried to get up but he can't. The camera switches to ERADICATOR. He is walking down the street. The Helicopter flies in front of him. JIMMY's camera flash can be seen through the window.

INT. HELICOPTER

JIMMY: He doesn't seem like a very nice person.

LOIS: You think? Chuck, get on the other side of him.

LOIS looks out the window toward ERADICATOR. POV through the window. ERADICATOR raises his arms toward the helicopter and his hands start to glow with energy.

LOIS: Chuck! Pull up! Pull up!

EXT. METROPOLIS STREET

ERADICATOR shoots an energy burst at the helicopter hitting the tail. The helicopter starts to spin out of control, heading for the ground. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN's face fills with fear as he sees the Helicopter fall toward the ground. SUPERMAN stands up and pushes off the ground flying toward the helicopter. Just as the helicopter is about to crash, SUPERMAN grabs it and flies it out of harms way. He sets it down on the ground away from ERADICATOR. LOIS, JIMMY, and CHUCK jump out of the helicopter.

CHUCK: Ok, Lois. You're on your own!

CHUCK runs away. SUPERMAN lands on the ground next to LOIS. SUPERMAN gives LOIS a look.

LOIS: I know, I know. You told us to stay put.

SUPERMAN: Listen this time!

SUPERMAN starts to walk back toward ERADICATOR. The camera switches back to ERADICATOR. SAWYER, TURPIN, and a group of other police officers charge at him shooting. ERADICATOR seems annoyed.

ERADICATOR: This petty struggle is over.

ERADICATOR starts to glow brighter than before. The police officers stop firing. They look on in terror as ERADICATOR charges his energy blast. The camera switches back to SUPERMAN. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN sees ERADICATOR charging his energy blast. SUPERMAN flies toward the police and just as he gets close to them he dives into the pavement between ERADICATOR and the police. And just as ERADICATOR fires his energy blast the pavement lifts up from the street and shields the police. SUPERMAN is revealed to be under the pavement slab. SUPERMAN pries the pavement chunk from the street. Then grabbing the side of the pavement chunk, SUPERMAN swings it at ERADICATOR and knocks him into the air. ERADICATOR flies and disappears from sight. SUPERMAN sets down the pavement and turns toward SAWYER and TURPIN. They exchange looks of peace and agreement. The camera switches to LOIS and JIMMY.

LOIS: Jimmy, tell me you got that picture.

JIMMY: Oh yeah!

JIMMY shows LOIS the picture. Close up on picture. The picture shows SUPERMAN shielding the police from ERADICATOR's energy blast.

LOIS: Perfect! Send that to Perry right now!

LOIS takes out her cell phone and dials a number.

LOIS: Chief? We've got our proof. Jimmy's sending it right now!

JIMMY plugs in a wireless file transmitter device into the camera and starts pushing buttons on his camera. The camera switches back to SUPERMAN and the police.

SUPERMAN: He's going to be back, and soon. I need you to keep him busy but don't try a full out assault. Small isolated sneak attacks should keep him occupied.

The ground starts to shake around them. The camera pans down the street. ERADICATOR is walking toward SUPERMAN. With each step an energy blast shakes the ground. His eyes are full of hate and anger.

ERADICATOR: Kal-El!

SUPERMAN: You know, for a being who monitored the emotions of an entire planet, you look pretty emotional right now.

ERADICATOR: I discovered very early on that to successfully detect emotions I, myself, must have emotions. They are quite nice. Love, joy, hatred. I especially loved anger. It is what made me enjoy the destruction of Krypton, because I knew Jor-El would be destroyed with it.

Close up on SUPERMAN. Anger fills SUPERMAN's face. SUPERMAN jumps off the ground and flies toward ERADICATOR. Fire shoots from his eyes and hits ERADICATOR to no effect. ERADICATOR simply back hand slaps SUPERMAN as he gets close enough and SUPERMAN goes flying through the air. He smashes into the building next to LOIS and JIMMY. The police start to fire on ERADICATOR but in small sneak attacks. They jump out from behind buildings and cars then jump back. Never giving him time to shoot them down.

ERADICATOR: This is futile! You will all bow to me!

The camera switches back to LOIS and JIMMY. JIMMY runs off, taking pictures. LOIS stands helpless. SUPERMAN crawls out of the hole in the building.

LOIS: What are you going to do?

SUPERMAN: I have to stop him. Maybe if I can catch him off guard I can grab him. I'll have to fly faster than I ever have before but it might work.

LOIS: And what if… what if you don't make it back.

SUPERMAN: Than make sure this world knew who I was.

SUPERMAN starts to walk toward ERADICATOR.

LOIS: Wait!

SUPERMAN walks back to her. She struggles to find the right words. SUPERMAN doesn't wait, he grabs her by the arms and pulls her close. SUPERMAN and LOIS kiss.

SUPERMAN: I love you, Lois. I don't belong to Krypton. And I don't belong to Earth. I belong to you. And I always will.

SUPERMAN lifts off into the sky. LOIS starts to cry as he smiles at her. Then he turns and flies fast toward ERADICATOR. The camera switches back to ERADICATOR. The police are eluding him.

ERADICATOR: Come out and show yourselves!

SUPERMAN lands behind him.

SUPERMAN: You are wrong.

ERADICATOR turns to face him.

ERADICATOR: Am I?

SUPERMAN: About this symbol I wear. They encased the serpent in a diamond so that they always see and are reminded of the evils they fight. In the same way, when I look up in the sky I will always be reminded of what you are and what I will never be.

Just then, SAWYER jumps out and shoots ERADICATOR with a grenade launcher. ERADICATOR is momentarily caught off guard and SUPERMAN flies fast toward ERADICATOR. Grabbing ERADICATOR's waist he lifts off into the sky. He rockets higher and higher and faster and faster. Close up on LOIS. She watches in sadness as SUPERMAN and ERADICATOR fly upward.

EXT. OUTER SPACE

SUPERMAN and ERADICATOR break through Earth's atmosphere. SUPERMAN is flying at an extremely fast rate. The two of them are nothing but a blur. Close up on SUPERMAN's face. He flies with determination and sorrow. The two become a brilliant white streak of light as they pass planet after planet. The sun grows bigger and bigger in the distance. ERADICATOR struggles with SUPERMAN's grip but SUPERMAN holds firm.

EXT. THE SUN

They approach the sun. The yellow sphere blazes before them. ERADICATOR looks SUPERMAN in the face.

ERADICATOR: Krypton must survive!

SUPERMAN throws ERADICATOR toward the Sun. ERADICATOR tumbles through space toward the blasting orb.

EXT. INSIDE THE SUN

As ERADICATOR gets closer, his body starts to glow brighter and brighter. Energy from the Sun funnels into ERADICATOR's body. ERADICATOR's glowing light now becomes red and fiery. He screams in pain as he falls deeper in the Sun. The red light surrounds ERADICATOR and overtakes his body. His body explodes into a brilliant light.

EXT. THE SUN

SUPERMAN floats in front of the sun. The blazing sphere looms in front of him. SUPERMAN looks behind him in desperation. Sadness fills his eyes.

LANA (VO): You are going to help many people, Clark. Ever since that day, I knew that you were meant for great things.

LOIS (VO): You are here to help us. I've known that since I saw you…

MARTHA (VO): Listen, Clark. All I'm trying to say is that you can't spend your whole life saving people because… in the end, who is going to be there to save you?

SUPERMAN (VO): I love you, Lois. I don't belong to Krypton. And I don't belong to Earth. I belong to you. And I always will.

Tears evaporate into the sun's heat as SUPERMAN cries. SUPERMAN closes his eyes and takes a breath. He holds it for a second and then opens his eyes. He breathes out and in again. Close up on SUPERMAN. He is astonished.

EXT. THE SUN (WIDE ANGLE)

SUPERMAN flies pass the camera at super speed back toward Earth.

INT. THE DAILY PLANEET NEWSROOM

It is the night. LOIS sits at her desk, staring at nothing. JIMMY sits on a chair in the background absentmindedly fiddling with his camera. PERRY comes out of his office with a newspaper and walks over to LOIS.

PERRY: Lois? This is the front page that we will be running. I thought you might want to see it first.

PERRY shows her the newspaper. Close up on the newspaper. The headlines read: SUPERMAN CLEARED! SAVES CITY FROM DESTRUCTION. Across the page is the picture that JIMMY took of SUPERMAN shielding the police. LOIS doesn't look at it at all.

PERRY: What do you think?

LOIS: It's great.

PERRY: You didn't even look at it.

LOIS is silent. PERRY leans in close.

PERRY: I know it's hard, but we can't let it stop us. We are the news. We…

LOIS stands up abruptly.

LOIS: None of this would be here if it wasn't for him!

PERRY: I know. We all know. The whole world knows.

LOIS: The whole world can't bring him back.

LOIS storms out of the newsroom. JIMMY gets up to stop her. PERRY stops JIMMY.

PERRY: Let her go. She needs to figure this out on her own.

EXT. LOIS'S APARTMENT

LOIS stands on her balcony looking into the sky. It is just before sunrise. The sky is empty. LOIS lets out a big sigh and walks back into her apartment. Behind her SUPERMAN lands on her balcony.

SUPERMAN: Are you all right?

LOIS stops in her tracks and turns around. Close up on LOIS. A mix of joy and relief fills her face. She rushes up and jumps into SUPERMAN's arms. They fall into the air kissing. The rising sunlight spills across the sky. SUPERMAN sets her down.

LOIS: I thought you were… how did you…

SUPERMAN: I went to Professor Hamilton when I got back. He said that this "aura" I have around my body retained some oxygen for my flight back. He said I wouldn't have lasted any longer though.

LOIS: You're here and that is all that matters.

SUPERMAN: And I gave him this.

SUPERMAN pulls out the metal tablet from his belt.

SUPERMAN: He fixed it. He said it should be fully functional.

LOIS: What are you going to do?

SUPERMAN: I don't know. If all of the things that the Eradicator said about Krypton are true, then maybe I don't want to know.

LOIS: What if the Eradicator was lying? He lied about other things.

SUPERMAN: That's true.

LOIS: just remember, you belong here. Whatever you find in that thing won't change that fact. You may be a Kryptonian on the outside, but on the inside you are a human.

SUPERMAN: Thank you, Lois.

LOIS: Go on. But whatever you find in that thing, I get the exclusive!

SUPERMAN laughs and leaps into the air and hovers above LOIS's balcony.

SUPERMAN: Of course.

SUPERMAN turns and flies into the air. LOIS watches as he flies away.

LOIS: Damn it Lois. You fell in love.

EXT. SKY

SUPERMAN hovers in the clouds holding the metal tablet. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN is staring hard at the tablet. He rubs his fingers along the shapes and suddenly the tablet lights up. It rises from his hands and starts to manipulate itself. The metal folds and warps and the shapes move and rearrange themselves. It finally stops and it is now a diamond shaped tablet with a serpent shape in the middle. Light begins to shine from the tablet and it envelops SUPERMAN. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN closes his eyes in the light. Suddenly the light is gone. SUPERMAN opens his eyes and…

INT. KRYPTONIAN PALACE

SUPERMAN now hovers above the floor. He lands on the floor. The palace is empty. There is no one there.

JOR-EL (OS): Kal-El…

SUPERMAN turns around and JOR-EL and LARA stand before him. They are both in beautiful robes with the serpent-in-diamond shape on it. JOR-EL looks strained and exhausted. LARA looks somber but contained.

JOR-EL: My son. I am Jor-El, your father. This is your mother, Lara. I am sorry we are not able to be there to watch you grow. I am sorry we cannot be there to witness you becoming an adult. I am sorry… I am sorry…

JOR-EL starts to cry. He looks embarrassed and hides his face. LARA holds him close. He composes himself.

JOR-EL: I am sorry. I am not accustomed to crying. You see, in trying to rid ourselves of emotions to better our planet, we lost the ability to create. I do not want to leave you with that legacy. So we observed Earth and discovered what they call "love." It is what makes me cry. It is what makes me hold your mother. It is why I have sent you to Earth. You will need their "love" to survive. Lara and I would try to give it to you ourselves but our planet is doomed to destruction and… we cannot. I have given you this recorded history of Krypton so that you may know where you came from. But don't forget where you are. Remember, you are the last son of a dead world. You now have the chance to be the first son of a new world. Farewell, my son. Although we have not had time to study it thoroughly and still do not fully understand it… we love you, Kal-El…

Close up on SUPERMAN. Tears stream down his face. The palace begins to fade and the sky becomes visible…

EXT. SKY

The tablet falls back into SUPERMAN's hands. It has returned to its original shape. Close up on SUPERMAN. He smiles through his tears.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE (DEBRIS)

SUPERMAN sets down the tablet in a small part of the Fortress that is still standing. Close up on SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN smiles and looks around the vast wasteland that was once the Fortress of Solitude. He jumps into the air and flies up into the sky.

EXT. OUTER SPACE

SUPERMAN flies over Earth. He is its protector. Its hero. Its son.

THE END

POST CREDITS EPILOGUE:

INT. LEX'S OFFICE

LEX lifts himself off the floor, holding his bloodied head. He props himself up on his desk and looks out the window. From behind him MERCY stumbles to her feet.

MERCY: Lex, are you all right?

LEX: Get out.

MERCY: What?

LEX: Get out!

MERCY limps out of the office. LEX turns and looks around his disheveled office. He turns his head toward the wall of TV screens. Clicking a button on his desk the TV screen light up. Each screen displays a different TV channel in a different language. On each TV channel, the picture of SUPERMAN shielding the police is shown. Close up on LEX. LEX's face is filled with anger. LEX turns away from the TV's and starts to walk away. He steps on something uneven. The camera pans down. LEX is stepping on the candlestick holder. LEX leans down and picks up the candlestick holder. LEX looks at it with defeated eyes. Then lowering his head LEX continues to walk away. Suddenly, in a fit of rage, LEX spins around and throws the candlestick holder at the wall of TV screens. The candlestick holder smashes into one of the screens sending sparking and glass flying. LEX stands in front of the TV screens, scowling at the image of SUPERMAN.

LEX: I am the most powerful...

LEX strides over to his desk and throws open the drawers scrambling to find something.

LEX: I am!?

LEX's hands stop on a shiny black object hidden under piles of paper. Close up on the desk. LEX pulls his hand back to reveal a gun tightly gripped in his hand. The camera switches back to LEX.

LEX: I am!

LEX pulls the gun up to his temple. His hand is shaking furiously as tears well up in his eyes. The strength is running fast from him now.

LEX: I... am...

LEX closes his eyes. His finger grips the trigger tightly. The hammer rises from the chamber as...

END POST CREDITS EPILOGUE


End file.
